Sem paciência para malcriações
by csmgarret
Summary: Danny descobre de uma forma inusitada que Steve é pai, não apenas de um, mas de três filhos adolescentes. Contém Punição Corporal (Spanking) #NO SEX# Se não gosta, não precisa ler.
1. Chapter 1

Danny estaciona no quartel um pouco depois das 10 da manhã, sai do carro e começa sua caminhada até a ala onde sua equipe fica. Respira fundo, pensando no que o parceiro iria meter ele hoje. No dia anterior eles haviam ficado de campana no porto até as 4 da manhã esperando a uma carga de drogas chegar... quando ela chegou... tudo aconteceu tão rápido... uma loucura... quando na vida dele ele iria se imaginar invadindo um cargueiro recheado de assassinos? Quem pensaria em fazer isso? Ninguém normal, a não ser Steve... se bem que ele não podia ser considerado um cara exatamente normal. Steve era um perigo para vida de qualquer parceiro. De repente se decide, iria conversar com Steve e colocar as cartas na mesa. Ele tinha uma filha pra criar, não podia ficar brincando de GI Joe.

Respira fundo novamente antes de passar pela porta, mas assim que entra nota uma cena que chama sua atenção. Na sala de Steve havia um garoto, até aí tudo bem, se não fosse pelo fato dele estar praticamente deitado no sofá. Olha em volta, nem sinal de Steve. Melhor assim... pois assim como ele, o parceiro tinha tolerância zero com folgados.

Abre a porta da sala com tudo e gosta de ver que o garoto se assustou, mas a fisionomia assustada dura menos de 10 segundos, logo ele volta a se largar no sofá e olhar pra ele com ar de pouco caso.

Danny se irrita, pergunta seco – Quem é você e oque você faz aqui?

- Quem quer saber?

Danny franze a testa, ele não estava acreditando na petulância daquele garoto, larga a pasta sobre a mesa e começa andar na direção dele, para a pouco menos de um metro, braços cruzados – Eu não vou perguntar novamente, se você não me disser agora qual o seu nome e quem deixou você ficar nesta sala... eu vou prende-lo por invadir a sala de um oficial.

- Meu Deus... Quanto estresse... pelo jeito todo mundo aqui ...

Danny descruza os braços abaixa pra pegar no braço do garoto... ele reage levantando as mãos – Calma, eu falo, eu falo... Meu nome é Daniel e estou esperando meu pai, ele mandou eu esperar aqui. Satisfeito?

De novo a petulância. – Escute aqui garoto...

Antes que Danny continue, Steve abre a porta, mas pára quando nota o clima entre os dois.

- Danny? Algum problema aqui?

Daniel fica de pé, agora sim, está assustado de verdade. Liga os pontos rapidamente... aquele era o tal parceiro novo que o pai tanto estava gostando... se irrita consigo mesmo "parabéns Daniel, você conseguiu de novo... agora se vira e rápido."

- Problema nenhum pai... a gente estava se apresentando...

Steve olha feio pro filho, volta a atenção ao parceiro. Danny olha pros dois... tinha entendido direito?

- Ele...você... Espera! Você tem um filho?!

– Tenho. Três na verdade.

- Não me diga... E você fala assim, com essa naturalidade?

Steve balança a cabeça que sim enquanto procura alguma coisa no armário.

Danny vai mais perto dele, as mãos nos bolsos da frente, fala irônico - Você simplesmente esqueceu de me contar?

Steve encara ele, responde um pouco mais mal humorado – Eu achei que você soubesse. Todo mundo sabe que sou casado e que tenho 3 filhos. Agora se você quer ficar puto comigo porque eu não te contei... fica a vontade.

Danny de fato está puto – Bom, pelo menos a falta de educação deu pra entender de quem ele herdou.

Danny mal termina a frase, Steve já lança um olhar na direção do filho, que instintivamente dá um passo pra trás, engole a seco e começa se defender – Não foi como o senhor deve estar imaginando, eu... eu não o ofendi, juro. Ofendi senhor?

Daniel olha pra Danny quase suplicando, afinal o pai já estava pra lá de bravo com ele por conta da "reuniãozinha" logo cedo no colégio. Nem ele acreditava que tinha sido suspenso. Três dias... o pai iria mata-lo, não podia acrescentar mais nada a lista.

Danny se diverte com a agonia do rapaz, obviamente imaginando que aquilo não passaria de uma bela bronca, que entraria por uma orelha e sairia pela outra.

- Pra você não deve ter sido nada mesmo. Sua geração está acostumada a falar com os mais velhos como se fossem colegas de turma. Eu, na sua idade jamais pensaria em me dirigir a uma pessoa mais velha com petulância e descaso com que você se dirigiu a mim...

- Não! Eu não... eu não quis... (Daniel passa as mãos pelos cabelos em plena agonia quando percebe o jeito como o pai olha pra ele... ele vai apanhar ali mesmo, deixa a vergonha pra outra hora) Pelo amor de Deus pai... Eu juro que eu não sabia que ele era seu parceiro...

Steve começa andar na direção dele, Daniel vai dando a volta na mesa com as mãos a frente do corpo como se isso fosse fazer o pai parar.

– Incrível como você não aprende! Só para refrescar a memória Daniel... porque eu tive que ir te buscar no colégio no meio do período? ?

- Por favor pai... vamos pra casa, aqui não... não me faz pagar mais esse mico...

- Você esta pagando mico? E oque vc me fez pagar hoje, hein? Você não tem idéia do que é pagar mico! Agora responde oque eu perguntei! (Steve bate na mesa, Daniel pula, Danny também, agora um pouco mais preocupado)

- Tá! Tá bom, eu respondo... (Olha de rabo de olho pra Danny, antes de falar num fio de voz) Porque eu fui suspenso.

- Por que?

- Porra pai... o senhor sabe oque eu fiz... pra que me fazer falar na frente dele?

- Porque eu estou mandando!

Daniel respira fundo, responde irritado - Eu mandei o professor de matemática se... se... eu não vou repetir oque eu falei só pra tomar um esculacho.

- Daniel... você quer mesmo me tirar "mais" do sério?

- Não! Não quero, claro que não... Ufffffffffff eu mandei ele se fuder. Pronto, falei!

- Pelo que me lembro tem mais uma partezinha... NÃO TEM?! FALE DE UMA VEZ!

Daniel pula novamente, fala rápido – E-eu disse que ia quebrar ele. Mas o cara é um animal pai, vive gritando com todo mundo, o senhor pode perguntar pra qualquer...

- Exato, ele faz isso com todo mundo, MAS VOCÊ É MELHOR QUE QUALQUER UM, VOCÊ É OQUE TEM QUE DAR A ULTIMA PALAVRA, NÃO É? AGORA NÃO RECLAME DAS CONSEQUÊNCIAS!

Daniel vira o rosto pro outro lado pra esconder o quanto está puto, mas a voz sai cheia de rancor – E eu não arquei? Ou me humilhar daquele jeito na frente daquele mer... cara, não foi suficiente? É... pelo jeito não né? Está me humilhando aqui também...

Danny fica simplesmente invisível pros dois. Steve cruza os braços, estreita os olhos – Me explica melhor qual foi a parte que eu te humilhei.

- O senhor me fez pedir desculpas, não fez? Eu quase ajoelhei nos pés do cara...

- Esse drama é por isso?

- Pro senhor é fácil... eu que vou ter que voltar lá.

- Você tem que erguer as mãos para o céu por não ter tido um pai como o meu, moleque! Por acaso eu bati em você na frente deles? Ou te prometi uma surra quando a gente chegasse em casa?

- Pelo jeito que o senhor falou comigo lá... até um imbecil entenderia que em casa a coisa ia esquentar... que o senhor não ia levar só um papo comigo.

- E desde quando um papinho só resolveu com você Daniel? Depois desse papelão... você pode me dizer que não merece tomar um couro?

O tom sai mais debochado do que ele pretendia – O senhor está mesmo me perguntando isso? (percebe o olhar do pai, tenta corrigir) - ... ameniza pro meu lado pai, eu pedi desculpas, eu não vou fazer de novo. Tem só uma semana...

Daniel cruza os olhos com os de Danny que está boquiaberto agora num ponto mais visível atrás do pai dele, automaticamente baixa os olhos e se cala.

Steve olha pra trás, entende porque Daniel ficou daquele jeito, mas não dá a mínima – Uma semana e você já está aprontando... isso mostra que peguei leve demais com você ou você não teria agido assim no colégio e muito menos teria tido o desplante de ser mal educado com Danny. Aliás, você deve um ótimo pedido de desculpas a ele, não acha?

Daniel não consegue falar, nem erguer a cabeça, mesmo porque a raiva e a vergonha estão fazendo com que seus olhos encham de lágrimas.

Danny não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

- Daniel?

Daniel respira fundo, passa o braço nos olhos, ergue a cabeça tenta olhar pra Danny, mantendo uma postura mais distante – Me desculpe senhor...

- Melhora isso Daniel!

- Uffffffff Eu peço desculpas por ter sido... petulante e mal educado. Não vai acontecer... novamente... senhor.

Danny vai mais perto dele, passa a mão na nuca dele, bate nas costas, sorri amenizando o clima ruim – Oque é isso de senhor? OK, desculpas aceitas.

Chin bate na porta - Steve, você pode vir até a sala de processamento? É só um minuto...

- Claro... (já na porta, vira para olhar para Daniel, aponta o dedo pra ele, nem precisa falar nada)

Danny começa sair junto, mas quando vê o menino sentar no sofá, cobrir a cabeça com os braços, volta. Se sente mal por ter piorado a situação dele.

Daniel achando que está sozinho, começa xingar baixinho, tentando manter a raiva mais forte, pra evitar cair no choro.

- Daniel...

Daniel desespera quando ouve a voz de Danny – Meu Deus... como alguém pode ser tão azarado?

Danny sorri sem deixar Daniel ver, puxa uma cadeira, coloca na frente dele – Que tal a gente começar de novo, dessa vez do jeito certo?


	2. Chapter 2

Danny estende a mão, Daniel levanta um pouco a cabeça, respira fundo, aperta a mão dele, mas não está muito afim de socializar, estava na merda e Danny tinha ajudado a afunda-lo um pouco mais.

Danny fica um tempinho calado, depois vira o polegar na direção de Steve estava – Eu tenho que confessar que as vezes esse jeito dele me assusta. Ele é assim sempre?

- Não... só quando está irritado, de mau humor... puto... ou seja...(dá uma risadinha e baixa novamente a cabeça)

Danny ri - ... Sempre. É... eu convivo com isso todos os dias rsrs mas ele tem seus momentos também... não tem?

Daniel mantem os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, mãos cruzadas entre eles, não responde nada, apenas ergue os ombros. Danny tenta mais um pouco, afinal estava curioso demais com a "novidade", precisava saber mais.

- E eu achando que ele fora daqui relaxava... que isso só acontecia aqui sabe? Por causa do estresse, da adrenalina...

Novamente nada...

- E eu te compliquei ainda mais... certo?

Daniel ergue os ombros novamente – Pois é... mas a culpa não foi "só" sua. Eu estava nervoso e... sei lá, devia ter me controlado... normalmente eu não sou tão mal educado... quanto meu pai acha que eu sou. (Daniel fala olhando para as mãos)

Danny levanta uma sobrancelha, estava começando a simpatizar com o menino – Todos temos nossos momentos, para mim são águas passadas.

Pela primeira vez Daniel ergue os olhos para ele, dá um meio sorriso, depois volta a se interessar pelas mãos.

- Aquilo que ele disse do colégio...

Daniel nem espera ele terminar, olha pra ele e responde agressivo – Já sei... quando você tinha a minha idade não fazia nada errado, acertei?

- Uou... lá vamos nós de novo... Eu disse alguma coisa?

- Ainda não, mas tenho certeza que você deve está pronto pra dizer. Meu pai fala de você em casa... e olha só, eu já estou fudido, meu pai vai acabar com a minha raça hoje... não me faz ouvir outro sermão sobre essa porra, eu não vou suportar.

Danny franze testa, vira o corpo pra olhar pra fora da sala, ignora a descarga de palavrões - Quer dizer que ele fala de mim... e fala mal pelo jeito. Deixa ele comigo. Então, eu sou o cara do sermão...?

Daniel perde a cor, tinha falado demais... de novo – Eu não quis dizer isso... (passa a mão no rosto, não encontra palavras para se explicar)

Danny percebendo o estado dele, tenta amenizar o clima, falando em um tom mais light - E oque ele faz pra eu ter que dar o "sermão" ele conta? Aposto que não. Porque eu vou te contar uma coisa... esse cara não é fácil rsrs

Daniel consegue respirar mais aliviado e até abrir um meio sorriso – Vem falar isso pra mim?! As vezes ele conta...bom, pelo menos a gente acha que ele contou tudo. (Daniel se ajeita no sofá). Mas ele não fala de você como falava dos outros... quer dizer, ele reclama de algumas coisas, mas a gente percebe que ele considera oque você diz, oque vai por mim, é bem estranho e quase que impossível de acontecer (sorri meio tímido).

Danny devolve o sorriso, senta melhor também, cruza as pernas, estava achando interessante aquela troca de informações – Quando você diz a gente...?

- Eu e meus irmãos.

- É verdade... ele disse 3... mas já está difícil acreditar que ele tem um ... são mais novos que você, certo?

Daniel franze a testa, não entende, por que era difícil de acreditar?

- São.

A resposta curta não intimida Danny.

– Não entenda mal, mas é que Steve não me parece do tipo família. Ainda estou assimilando tanta informação. Ouvir ele falando com você daquele jeito, indo em reunião de colégio... é muito bizarro... parecia que eu estava ouvindo meu pai falando comigo (Ri lembrando da cena)

- Que bom que pelo menos um de nós se divertiu. (Daniel cruza os braços no peito, olha para o lado irritado)

- Não, calma. Não foi nada divertido, eu concordo. É difícil explicar... se você visse seu pai em ação... em campo ele é o melhor e o mais insano agente que eu conheço, sério eu já cheguei a desconfiar que ele tinha algum distúrbio mental. A impressão que eu tenho... ou tinha pelo menos, é que ele nunca tinha pego uma criança no colo... Aí hoje...vendo ele com você ... quem diria que aquele troglodita podia ser um pai preocupado com a educação do filho?

- Rá! Preocupado com a grana que eu estou desperdiçando, isso sim. Sem fantasiar OK? Ele só faltou me catar dentro do colégio. Pra você ter uma idéia do nível que chegou, o tal professor que eu "ofendi" começou a pedir para o meu pai se acalmar. Cara, ele ficou fora de si, enfurecido! Se eu não tivesse o mínimo de auto controle tinha chorado na frente de todo mundo. (Treme só de pensar no mico que seria). Aqui ele pode ser ótimo, mas como pai tem horas que é um grande filho da

Danny franze a testa, aponta pra Daniel – Cuidado com a maneira como você se refere ao meu parceiro... não abuse da sorte.

Daniel levanta as mãos - Calma oficial... eu só estou contando o meu lado da história, mas se você prefere imaginar borboletas voando, passarinhos cantando... OK. Só me faz um favor, pára de me lembrar desse lance do colégio um pouco? Meu estomago tinha até melhorado, agora está ficando ruim de novo.

Danny balança a cabeça, não quer que o garoto se feche novamente. Finge que passa um zíper na boca – Tá bom... sem assunto de colégio.

Daniel olha para ele de rabo de olho – Melhor...

- Mas olha, de repente eu posso ajudar...

- Ajudar? Como? Só se você trocar de corpo comigo (responde irônico)

Danny dá uma risinha, devolve a irônia – Seria perfeito, não seria? Mas então, voltando...você disse que ele considera oque eu falo... aí pensei, e se eu conversar com ele, de repente ele me escuta e não pega muito pesado com você.

Daniel franze a testa, olha para ele desconfiado, não está acostumado a tanta generosidade gratuita. Danny continua – Ou pelo menos eu consigo convence-lo a deixar oque aconteceu aqui... aqui.

- Não vai rolar, esquece. Ele já mandou pra lista, fudeu.

Danny junta as sobrancelhas, não gosta da facilidade que Daniel fala palavrões na cara dele, tem vontade de manda-lo parar, mas não tem essa intimidade, ainda. Respira fundo, deixa passar, novamente.

- Mandou pra lista... sei como é... meu pai fazia a mesma coisa. E oque ele costuma fazer? Te tira algum privilégio? Te deixa de... castigo? (Danny se sente ridículo falando aquilo, mas como no tempo dele era assim...)

- Que privilégio rsrs? ... olha não sei oque você está pensando, mas.. não deve nem chegar perto do que vai rolar, então vamos deixar assim tá? Só posso te garantir que ele não vai me colocar de castigo.

- Não?!

Daniel vira os olhos – Cara, se você conhecesse meu pai melhor, um pouco que fosse já teria percebido que ele não é do tipo que conversa muito ou que tem muita paciência. Sério, você consegue pensar nele monitorando castigo?

Danny fica olhando para Daniel, mas antes dele dizer a conclusão que chegou, ouvem a voz de Steve, Daniel olha por cima dos ombros de Danny, fala rápido e num tom baixo – Não fala nada sobre oque a gente conversou aqui. Promete!

- Por que? Ele sabe que eu fiquei aqui garoto, é óbvio que nós não ficamos todo esse tempo só olhando um pra cara do outro.

Daniel fala sem tirar os olhos de onde vem a voz do pai – Pelo menos tenta não falar nada que me ferre desta vez...

- Escuta aqui ga...

- To fudido... (Daniel fica repetindo baixinho)

Danny se mexe na cadeira para virar pra trás e olhar pra cara de Steve, mas Daniel fala apressado – Não! Não vira, não vira!

De longe Steve já vem olhando pra Daniel, estreita os olhos quando vê Danny sentado na frente dele, chega na sala, vai pra trás da mesa, abre a gaveta, tira uma chave, joga pra Daniel e fala seco - Vai pro carro.

Danny levanta, Steve pára de mexer nos papeis, observa os dois se despedindo. Danny tinha dado um abraço em Daniel? Um abraço de um braço só, mas ainda assim era um abraço. Não entende aquela proximidade, só sabe aquilo o tinha irritado. E de uma maneira infantil, fecha a cara mais ainda.

Daniel sai e Danny vira a cadeira pra ficar de frente pra mesa – E então? Alguma coisa nova sobre o caso?

Steve responde ainda de pé, sem olhar para ele, lendo um papel sobre a mesa - Alguns trechos da gravação foram isolados mas ainda tem muito ruído para entender o que ela fala. Os peritos acreditam ser números da placa do carro que a levou, trabalho pra mais algumas horas. E aqui?

Danny levanta os ombros faz cara de desentendido – Aqui oque? Ahhh... nós... nada, só conversamos...

- Sobre...?

Danny não responde de pronto, Steve pára de mexer nos papeis, olha pra ele – Algo que eu não possa saber?

- Não, eu só não vejo motivo pra te contar. Assunto particular.

- A respeito...?

- Particular quer dizer alguma coisa pra você?

Steve balança a cabeça, sorri perigosamente olhando para mesa, depois encara Danny, cruza os braços – Vai, fala. Oque vocês conversaram?

- Você sabe que eu não preciso responder se eu não quiser, não é?

- Precisa sim, você estava falando com o meu filho e

- De 16 anos... em teoria ele não é mais nenhuma criança.

Steve vira os olhos da mesma maneira que Daniel tinha feito a pouco, Danny se irrita – Esse hábito de vocês, de virar os olhos... isso é uma tremenda falta de educação sabia?

- Você está me dizendo que ele foi mal educado com você de novo?

- Não! E você entendeu bem oque eu quis dizer.

- Ele reclamou de mim, por isso você não quer me dizer... ficaram amigos pelo jeito... os dois se juntaram pra falar de mim... posso imaginar a troca de informações... foi interessante pra você?

O tom irônico irrita Danny - Você se acha o centro do Universo, não é? Por que falaríamos de você?

- Eu conheço meu filho, Danno... Daniel sempre busca um aliado quando está na minha lista negra. (fala em um tom bem menos agressivo)

- Antes de mais nada, fui eu quem quis conversar com ele... tirar aquela má impressão. Também quando que eu ia imaginar que você ficar daquele jeito?

- De que jeito? Eu me controlei até demais. Daniel pode ter te enganado fazendo tipo de coitado, mas aquele ali só endireita o passo depois de um bom tranco.

- Você não pode estar falando sério...

Steve termina de ler alguma coisa, aí olha pra Danny – Muito sério. (pega um envelope, começa sair da sala) Por volta das... 14 tô de volta.

Steve começa sair, Danny andando atrás – Steve, espera... você não vai... você sabe...

- Não vou oque?

- Porra, você não pode fazer isso... tecnicamente...

- Eu não abuso dos meus filhos, Daniel!

Danny assusta, Steve só o havia chamado pelo nome inteiro no dia em que foram apresentados, depois disso sempre foi Danny, Danno.

- Eu não disse isso. OK, eu pensei... mas não disse. É que... ele está assustado demais... quase em pânico.

- Claro que está. Eu não me lembro de ficar tranquilo quando meu pai estava prestes a me dar uma surra. Você?

Agora é vez de Danno virar os olhos – Pois é, então você deve lembrar bem oque é tomar uma surra.

- Lembro, claro que lembro. Mais do que você imagina.

- Então... e mesmo assim você pretende...

- Danny, ele sabe como as coisas funcionam, sabe exatamente oque esperar quando sai da linha... Você ainda não o conhece... com Daniel as coisas sempre foram assim, ele estica o elástico até estourar. Tem períodos que eu chego a selecionar as que valem uma surra e as que eu posso deixar passar... e se você quer saber, eu faço isso só para "eu" poder descansar... porque se eu fosse levar a ferro e fogo, era uma por dia, as vezes mais.

- Eu quase entendo seu lado, sério... eu experimentei o gênio dele... mas não posso deixar de me colocar no lugar dele... nessa idade... sei lá... você podia dar um castigo.

- Não funciona. Nunca funcionou com ele, e se você quer saber, comigo também não... e isso de idade... o dia que você conhecer meu pai, você vai perceber que na minha família, isso de idade é só um detalhe cronológico... sem muita importância.

- E logo você nunca pensou em quebrar esse paradigma? Sinceramente não vejo você seguindo a cartilha de ninguém...

- Eu não sou o aluno mais disciplinado mas reconheço quando o professor é bom. Aprendi a duras custas que ir contra algumas regras é quase letal, nunca trás bons resultados.

- Você é um cara que renderia um bom estudo psicológico, quiçá psiquiátrico, sabia?

Steve sorri, continua andando – Às 14 estou de volta.

Danny fica parado alguns segundos, olhando o parceiro sair calmamente pela porta do galpão.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel está encostado no carro, óculos escuros, as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça...

- Porque você não está dentro do carro?

Daniel estava distraído, toma um susto, o pai parecia um gato andando...

- O senhor me deu a chave errada...

Daniel estende a mão com a chave da pick-up, Steve olha no bolso, acha a chave do Mustang, aciona o alarme, faz um gesto de cabeça pra ele entrar. Liga o carro pensativo, depois encara Daniel – Porque você não voltou pra pegar a chave certa?

- Tá brincando? Depois do jeito que o senhor me tratou lá dentro... fora o jeito que me despachou? Só se eu comesse merda, né pai? (Daniel fala sorrindo, mas logo é cortado)

- Eu não tenho a menor motivação para ser simpático com você, Daniel. E vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui, eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma reclamação! Se tem alguém aqui que tem direito de reclamar, sou eu! Você provocou essa situação e se agora você não está gostando de como as coisas estão caminhando... azar! Eu tô por aqui de coisas mais importantes pra fazer que ter que ir em colégio ouvir os outros me tacarem na cara como meu filho é insubordinado, como ele não tem um pingo de respeito pelos outros e não é porque agora você ficou "amiguinho" do Danny que eu vou esquecer oque você fez antes de saber quem ele era. Podia ser meu superior... mas pra você oque importa, não é?

Daniel não aguenta mais ouvir a mesma merda, vira o rosto para o vidro da porta, fala com voz de saco cheio – Ele não tinha cara de chefe de ninguém.

- Você ainda tem a cara de pau de me responder moleque?!

Daniel realmente está ficando puto com aquela falação – Olha, eu pedi desculpas, ele ficou de boa comigo, mas o senhor quer achar pêlo em ovo, sempre!

- DESCULPAS UMA HORA NÃO VÃO ADIANTAR DANIEL! VOCÊ NÃO RECONHECE A AUTORIDADE DE NINGUÉM! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU ESTAR A DISPOSIÇÃO A VIDA INTEIRA?

- **Se eu tiver sorte, NÃO!**

Steve dá uma olhada pra ele, outra rápida pelo retrovisor e joga o carro pro acostamento. Daniel sente o coração ir na boca, primeiro pela forma abrupta que o pai tirou o carro da estrada e segundo por saber o motivo: ele ia tomar ali mesmo!

Ele olha em volta... a base era afastada, a pista era transitada mas dos lados só tinha mato, longos trechos sem casas, sem comércio... ali onde tinham parado não tinha nada. No reflexo, solta o cinto e encosta na porta – Eu falei sem pensar pai...

- SAI DO CARRO! (Steve começa tirar o cinto de segurança pra sair)

Daniel pelo contrário parece grudado no banco – Por que? Pra que?

Steve não responde, pega a arma na lateral do banco, sai do carro, colocando-a no coldre, dá a volta, Daniel olha pra porta... malditos carros novos... cadê o pininho pra travar essa porra? Steve abre a porta, pega na blusa dele, arranca-o do carro e começa andar com ele pra dentro do matagal.

- Não não não pai... não faz isso... por favor pai... não faz isso (o coração está pra estourar dentro do peito, o estomago embrulhando...)

Ele já passou por algo parecido uma vez, sabe bem como termina, tenta se fincar ao chão, mas o pai é bem mais forte, arrasta-o sem muita dificuldade, aquilo sem dúvida era mais um dos seus piores pesadelos se concretizando, olha pra trás algumas vezes... estão entrando cada vez mais pra dentro. Era oficial, estava fudido com F maiúsculo. A voz sai quase chorosa – Pai, vamos pra casa... por favor...

Steve não responde, só pára de andar quando encontra um descampado. Solta Daniel, tira a faca da cintura, anda até uma arvore, corta um galho ainda verde, tira as poucas folhas, transformando-o em uma vara. Experimenta a flexibilidade , corta o ar algumas vezes, aí olha pra Daniel, aponta pra um ponto na frente dele. Daniel começa andar pra trás sem nem olhar onde está indo – Não pai... não com essa coisa... de novo não... pelo amor de Deus...

- AQUI DANIEL!

Daniel nega com a cabeça.

Du respira fundo, tenta manter a voz baixa - Daniel... se vc vier aqui agora, eu só vou te pegar pela falta de respeito. Agora, se você me fizer abrir contagem e eu chegar no 5 antes de você estar onde eu mandei, ao invés de 10, você vai levar 20, porque eu vou acrescentar a desobediência. Oque você escolhe?

Daniel parece estar em transe, continua parado negando sem parar, sem tirar os olhos daquele objeto de tortura na mão do pai.

- Está certo... vai ser do jeito difícil, pra variar. Um!

Daniel acorda do transe e agora é puro desespero - Não! Pára pai! Por que isso? Porque eu respondi? Me descul

- Dois...

- Ai meu Deus... Eu falei porque estava com raiva pelo jeito que

- Três...

- Pára de contar pai, me ouve! Por favor!

- Quatro...

- NÃO! Eu vou...

Daniel começa andar a passos de tartaruga na direção do pai, com raiva de si mesmo por ter se colocado naquela merda... de novo.

- CINCO! Péssima escolha, Daniel.

Daniel arregala os olhos – NÃO! EU TAVA INDO... O SENHOR VIU...

Steve aponta pra ele com a vara, grita enfurecido **– EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ CHEGAR AQUI ANTES DO 5. MINHA PACIÊNCIA ACABOU A MAIS DE 2 HORAS! **

Daniel vê o pai indo na direção dele, vira pra correr, mas no desespero derrapa... pronto! o pai já está segurando na blusa dele. Steve levanta ele do chão como se ele não pesasse mais que 10kg. Segura firme em seu bíceps, dá uma boa sacudida - Você acha que eu estou pra brincadeira, moleque ? ACHA?

VUUUMMM - AAAAAIIII

VUUUMMM - AAAAAAIIII

VUUUMMM - AAAAAIIIIIIII

Steve desce a vara nas pernas dele, uma, duas, três vezes até chegarem próximos a árvore de onde ele tirou o galho, só então ele solta o braço de Daniel – Baixa a calça, as duas mãos na árvore.

- OQUE? SEM CALÇA? Já tá doendo pacas assim pai... por favor... vai me cortar... não faz isso comigo...AAAAAAAaaaaaaaiiiiii MINHA BUNDA, CARALHO!

- CONTROLA ESSA BOCA!

- AAAAIII... Tá! Tá! Desculpa desculpa... AAAAiii dói demais pai...

- A CALÇA, DANIEL!

Só que ao invés dele desabotoar a calça, ele tenta colocar o braço livre para trás na intenção de cobrir a bunda.

- **Tire a mão! Se você me obedecesse da primeira vez, não estaria apanhando agora! **

Cada palavra é pontuada com uma varada, mas a ultima vem tão forte na lateral da coxa que Daniel dobra os joelhos. Steve o segura, Daniel agarra a camiseta do pai – Não me bate mais pai, chega!

Daniel é duro na queda, está se contorcendo de dor, mas não chora com facilidade, principalmente na frente do pai.

- É você quem diz quando chega, Daniel?

Daniel abaixa a cabeça, ainda segurando na camiseta do pai, nega. Steve respira fundo, o moleque lembrava demais a ele mesmo, marrento, teimoso, difícil de dobrar.

- Eu não quero te bater assim... na raiva... mas você não me dá muitas opções, Daniel.

De repente o mais improvável acontece, Daniel solta o pai e desce a mão ao botão da calça.

- Eu vou tirar pai, não me bate mais com essa vara... por favor...

- Tire a calça e apoie na árvore, Daniel. Não vamos começar de novo.

Daniel joga a cabeça pra trás, bate o pé, sabia que não haveria negociação, caminha até a árvore, olha pra trás, vê o pai parado, braços cruzados, já tinha aberto o botão, desce o zíper, nem precisa fazer mais nada, a calça cai nos pés. Apoia na árvore, ouve os passos do pai, aperta os olhos.


	4. Chapter 4

- Tire a calça e apoie na árvore, Daniel. Não vamos começar de novo.

Daniel joga a cabeça pra trás, bate o pé, sabia que não haveria negociação, caminha até a árvore, olha pra trás, vê o pai parado, braços cruzados, já tinha aberto o botão, desce o zíper, nem precisa fazer mais nada, a calça cai nos pés. Apoia na árvore, ouve os passos do pai, aperta os olhos.

Steve chega bem perto, observa por alguns segundos as marcas vermelhas deixadas pela vara. Daniel vira a cabeça para olhar por cima dos ombros, Steve aponta pra frente. Daniel soca a árvore irritado, resmunga alguns palavrões.

Steve joga a vara no chão, vai mais perto dele - **Oque você disse**?

Silêncio.

- **DANIEL!?**

**- Na-da, eu não falei NADA!**

Em menos de 5 segundos Daniel se vê cara a cara com um pai pra lá de enfurecido, tenta se afastar mais é inútil já que está muito bem seguro pela camiseta, segura no pulso do pai, tenta se soltar novamente, mas a única coisa que consegue é fazer com que o pai agora o segure com as duas mãos, fecha os olhos, pensa, agora é oficial, você tá morto!

Steve puxa-o para bem perto, fala firme e perigosamente baixo – **Olhe para mim e repita oque você disse!**

Daniel não quer mais não consegue não obedecer quando o pai fala deste jeito. Abre um pouco os olhos enquanto levanta devagar a cabeça para olhar para o pai. A respiração está acelerada, o coração batendo a mil. Agora, repetir os palavrões que tinha dito? Nem ferrando, pensa.

Steve estreita os olhos, dá uma leve chacoalhada – Vamos, fale! Só que fale olhando pra mim, não resmungue para eu "quase" entender.

Daniel nega com a cabeça, segura nos pulsos do pai – Eu não falei nada, juro... nada pro senhor... eu... eu... falei comigo mesmo... tô puto comigo... e... eu não preciso gostar disto tudo, preciso? (A ultima parte com certeza é a mais ou talvez a única sincera)

Steve olha para as mãos de Daniel e quase que automaticamente as tira. Aí sim ele também solta o filho.

Daniel solta o ar aliviado, apoia as mãos nos joelhos, como quem recupera o folego depois de uma corrida.

Steve o observa e se recrimina por ter assustado o filho daquela maneira, mas Daniel o conhecia bem, sabia que ele não toleraria aquele comportamento. Por que raios ele insistia em afrontá-lo? Respira fundo tentando se acalmar, antes de falar.

- Olha Daniel... você não precisa gostar, mas se você abrir esta boca para falar mais um palavrão que seja... eu vou tirar meu cinto e ao invés de você levar uma surra, vai levar duas! Estamos entendidos? Responda!

- Sim senhor...

- Você sabe perfeitamente porque estamos aqui... nesta situação, não sabe?

A voz de Daniel sai entrecortada pela respiração ofegante - Eu tentei pedir desculpas...

- Daniel...

- Tá... eu sei... eu sei.

Steve cruza os braços esperando ele falar, Daniel ainda está tentando controlar o semi ataque de pânico que tinha tido. Levanta a cabeça, olha para o pai, fecha os olhos, xingando mentalmente.

- Porque... eu fui suspenso e...

- Não! Isto nós vamos discutir em casa.

- Oque? Ah qual é? O senhor não pode tá falando sério... eu vou levar uma surra de vara só por...

Steve descruza os braços, Daniel engole a seco – Como é que é?

- Eu não vou deixar...

Steve não espera ele terminar, segura-o pelo braço, gira-o e dá dez palmadas fortes.

Daniel faz caretas, aperta os lábios, mas não a única coisa que escapa da sua boca é um gemido quando o pai solta seu braço. Esfrega a bunda olhando para o pai cheio de raiva.

Steve devolve o olhar – Eu não preciso da sua permissão Daniel! Agora vire pra porra desta árvore e nem mais um pio ou Deus te proteja!

Steve pega a vara, dá alguns passos para trás e sem aviso desce a primeira lambada no centro da bunda de Daniel. As outras vem na sequência com a mesma intensidade.

VUUMMM - ARRR!

VUUMMM - HUMM!UHHH!

VUUMMM – ARRR!

VUUMMM - ARRR!

VUUMMM – UHHH

VUUMMM - ARRR!

VUUMMM - ARRR!

VUUMMM – UHHH

VUUMMM - ARRR!

VUUUMM – AAARRR! CHEGA!

VUUUUMMM – ARGH!

VUUUUMMM – AAAAIIIIII PÁRA! PÁRA!

VUUUUMMM PAI! POR FA AAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!

- EU DISSE 20 DANIEL, E MINHA PALAVRA É UMA SÓ!

- NÃO! POR FAVOOORR...( VUUUMM) – AAAAAAIIII!

VUUUMM – PÁRAAAAAAAAAIIII MEU DE...USSS AIIIIIIII!

VUUMM – DESCULPA PAAAIIIIII AAAIIIAAAAAIIII

Daniel está chorando a plenos pulmões, as palavras saem desconexas, os soluços atrapalham.

VUUMM – AAAAAAAAAIII NÃFAÇOMAIS PAI!

Steve pausa - **Não faz mais oque Daniel?**

- MAIS NADA! NADA! (VUUMM) AAAIIII

Desde a 15ª Steve já não está usando a mesma força, mas Daniel não nota a diferença.

- EU VOU RESPEITAR, NÃO VOU XINGAR... EU FAÇO SÓ OQUE O SENHOR MANDAR, EU PROMETO!

Steve balança a cabeça - Vamos ver... só mais duas e terminamos aqui.

- NÃO! CHEGA PA (VUUMM) AAAAAAAAAAAAAIII (VUUMM) AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII.

Steve coloca uma mão de cada lado da vara, bate-a na perna, quebrando a vara ao meio. Joga as partes o mais longe que consegue. Daniel coloca o braço na arvore, encosta a cabeça, a outra mão na bunda, chora tanto que o corpo todo treme.

Steve respira fundo, não gosta de bater no filho, mas já havia tentado de tudo, trancar no quarto, cortar passeios, impor tarefas... e nada tinha surtido efeito. Ele burlava os castigos, não fazia as tarefas direito, fazia a vida da mãe e dos irmãos um inferno enquanto não podia sair de casa. Enfim, uma boa surra era o único método de manter Daniel na linha... pelo menos por algum tempo.

Caminha até ele, abaixa, começa a subir a calça – Não pre-cisa... Eu... faço...

- Larga mão, moleque... deixa eu te ajudar.

Daniel afasta um pouco da árvore, passa o braço no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas, não vira, mas deixa o pai subir sua calça, pisca várias vezes quando a calça encosta na bunda. Vai virando devagar, mas não levanta a cabeça, não gosta que ninguém veja ele chorando.

Steve passa o braço no ombro dele, puxa-o até que ele encosta em seu peito. Daniel fica rígido, braços soltos na lateral do corpo, mas não resiste por muito tempo precisa daquele contato. Passa os braços em volta do pai, ajeita melhor o rosto no peito dele, chora de soluçar. Steve passa mão em seu cabelo, atrás do pescoço, não fala nada. Daniel era o mais parecido com ele, por isso ele sabia o quanto era difícil para o filho chorar assim abertamente, qualquer palavra naquele momento ia fazer ele se fechar, ficar na defensiva.

Passam alguns minutos até que Daniel se afasta um pouco, levanta a camiseta para enxugar o rosto.

- Desculpa... aquilo no carro... eu só fiquei com raiva... e... sei lá... eu não sei porque eu faço essas coisas, mas... eu não quero que o senhor desista de mim.

Du sorri, abraça o filho mais forte – Até parece que você não me conhece... quando foi que você me viu largar o osso? Eu não vou desistir de você nunca! Nem que você queira. (Afasta um pouco Daniel) Agora vamos, marquei como Danny as 14 horas e ainda tenho que te deixar em casa.

Daniel engole a seco, fica tenso novamente, mas começa caminhar para acompanhar o pai até o carro. Anda devagar afinal está dolorido. Cada passo que dá sente um tipo de dor diferente.

Quando chegam no carro, Daniel encara o banco como se ele estivesse coberto com cacos de vidro. Steve já dentro do carro, abaixa um pouco para olhar pra Daniel – Daniel, eu já disse que tenho hora. Entra logo... por favor.

- É que... eu não posso ir atrás...?

- Não. Você vai sentadinho aqui do meu lado. Sem mais discussões, entendido?

- Uffffffff saco!

- Oque?

- Eu disse: Sim senhor.

- Ah... foi oque eu achei que você tinha dito. Entra logo!


	5. Chapter 5

- Uffffffff saco!

- Oque?

- Eu disse: Sim senhor.

- Ah... foi oque eu achei que você tinha dito. Entra logo!

Daniel nunca achou o caminho para casa tão longo. Cada buraco ou lombada era um sofrimento. E por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia segurar os gemidos e muito menos os malditos soluços que insistiam em continuar.

Tenta ligar o rádio, pra descontrair mas leva um tapa na mão. Sacode a mão um pouco depois a segura no peito fazendo cara feia.

- Agora eu não posso ouvir música?

Steve só olha na direção dele, nem precisa dizer nada. Daniel bufa, cruzando os braços no peito.

- Você quer que eu encoste o carro de novo, Daniel?

- Não.

- Não oque?

– Não senhor.

Steve o encara por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

Daniel olha pra ele de rabo de olho com medo de levar um tapa a qualquer momento. Passam alguns segundos, agora já estão perto de casa, as mãos começam suar, o coração volta a bater acelerado. Está tão perdido em seu desespero que toma um baita susto quando o pai começa falar.

– Que inferno este transito! Olha o tempo que a gente levou pra chegar até aqui... isso não estava nos meus planos. Bom, quando chegarmos em casa, eu só vou ter tempo de almoçar e sair.

Daniel fica calado, está aliviado, quem sabe o pai repensa e não vai pegar ele por causa do colégio... afinal ele já tinha tomado um senhor couro. Mas a alegria dura pouco.

– Então nosso papo sobre o colégio vai ficar para noite. (Daniel olha para ele como quem esta indignado, abre a boca, Steve levanta a mão). Eu te avisei que a gente ia discutir isto em casa, portanto não quero ouvir nada, nem reclamações, nem lamurias. Depois do almoço você se interna naquele quarto e só sai de lá quando e se eu autorizar. Fui claro?

Daniel de novo fecha a cara, cruza os braços no peito, olha para o vidro do passageiro.

Steve dá um tapa na coxa dele – Você pára já com isso Daniel!

- Ai! Caralho!

Steve dá outro mais forte - Não me testa moleque! Você já sabe o resultado.

Daniel sente os olhos embaçarem por causa das lágrimas, abaixa a cabeça, está com tanta raiva que se olhasse na direção do pai não ia ter como disfarçar, então se limita a esfregar os lugares onde os tapas pegaram.

Em menos de 3 minutos param na frente da casa. Steve desce, mas Daniel continua dentro do carro. Solta o ar, está cansado daquela situação. Dá a volta, abre a porta do passageiro – Eu não tenho tempo nem saco pra isso Daniel. Sinceramente? Eu acho que você não vai querer me deixar puto com você de novo... não em um espaço de tempo tão curto.

- O senhor vai mesmo me bater de novo, não vai?

Steve vira os olhos, passa a mão na barba que já começava a despontar.

- Daniel... sai do carro , por favor.

- Eu não vou fazer de novo pai... eu prometo!

- Claro... deve estar escrito otário aqui na minha testa. Parou! Eu aprendo com meus erros. Você fez esta mesma promessa quando levou aquela advertência, lembra? Pois eu lembro. E lembro também que deixei passar. Olha no que deu! Negativo, desta vez você não me escapa.

Daniel solta o cinto de segurança, desce do carro e passa pelo pai pisando duro. Steve abaixa a cabeça, fecha os olhos, pedindo forças para não perder a paciência e matar aquele moleque. Resolve esperar um pouco do lado de fora. Precisa deixar o sangue esfriar.

Quando ele entra, encontra os dois mais novos de pé no meio da sala, em pleno estado de atenção. Os três estudavam no mesmo colégio. Obvio que eles já estavam sabendo da suspensão do irmão, da ida dele ao colégio...

Resolve quebrar o gelo – Tudo bem por aqui? Já almoçaram?

O mais velho, Derek, é quem responde – Tudo normal, senhor... Não, ainda não almoçamos.

- Então por que estão aí parados?

- Chegamos agora pouco (se explica rápido, já que ainda estão com o uniforme do colégio, coisa que já havia rendido boas palmadas e chineladas em outras ocasiões).

- Sei... e estão com uniforme ainda...?

- Porque a gente acabou de abrir a porta, pai. Pode checar a hora.

Steve olha para o relógio. – Está certo. Sua mãe não volta até as quatro horas, vocês estão sabendo, não é?

- Uhum. Ela falou com a gente ontem, hoje de manhã e o senhor também falou. A gente não é mais criança, pai.

- Nós sabemos disso, por isso mesmo nosso receio em deixa-los sozinhos (Sorri vendo a cara que os dois fazem). Bom, ela deixou tudo pronto é só esquentar. Eu tenho que engolir a comida e sair.(fala já indo para a cozinha).

Assim que ele vira as costas, Dominic, fala sem voz : Que porra! Derek concorda, depois faz um gesto de cabeça para irem para cozinha.

Steve pára, os dois quase trombam com ele - E nem preciso dizer que quando a mãe de vocês chegar, esta casa tem que estar exatamente como ela deixou, preciso?

Os dois respiram fundo – A gente promete não colocar fogo na casa. (Derek responde já de saco cheio, afinal já tem 15 anos, não gosta de ser tratado como criança)

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E nada de brigas também. A ultima vez...

É a vez de Dominic falar – Caraca pai... parece a mãe toda hora falando isso...

Steve só aponta pra ele, Dominic baixa a cabeça, se desculpa baixinho.

- Se ela precisa repetir isso constantemente é porque vocês continuam dando motivo.

Steve deixa os dois olhando para o chão, entra na cozinha, começa montar o prato dele. Os dois vai chegando devagar, encostam no balcão quietinhos, esperando a vez de fazer o prato.

- Domi, vá chamar o Daniel. Pode dizer que estou mandando ele descer para almoçar.

Dominic arregala os olhos – Eu?

- Você é o único Domi por aqui, não é?

- Eu vou pai. (Derek fala já saindo)

Steve assobia – Negativo. Eu mandei ele ir, ele vai. (fala apontando para Dominic)

- Tá, eu vou pai, não precisa ficar bravo. Mas se ele vir com ignorância...

- Se ele fizer qualquer coisa, você desce e me fala. Aí eu subo. Agora vai, me obedece!

Dominic respira fundo enquanto sobe as escadas. Bate de leve na porta – Dan... posso entrar?

- NÃO!

- O pai mandou você descer pra comer.

- Tô sem fome!

- Se você não descer ele vai subir, cara.

- Problema meu! Some Dominic!

Dominic fica puto, vira para descer, mas sabe que se chegar na cozinha sem o irmão vai tomar bronca. Volta e abre a porta sem bater, Daniel está de pé, só de cueca, de frente para ele, de costas para o espelho, ele perde a fala quando vê o estado das pernas do irmão. Mas Daniel pelo contrário não perde a fala e nem a vontade de socar o irmão caçula.

- EU MANDEI VOCÊ ENTRAR?

Dominic coloca as mãos a frente do corpo, vai andando pra trás, tropeça em um tênis, cai sentado – Desculpa desculpa!

Daniel pára na frente dele com os punhos fechados na lateral do corpo – Sai do meu quarto! SAI!

- Eu saio, calma.

Dominic vai levantando devagar, Daniel já está abrindo a gaveta para pegar uma bermuda.

- Dan...? Ele... te bateu no colégio?

A voz do caçula sai cheia de medo de ouvir a resposta, afinal se isso tiver acontecido, a vida dele no colégio acabou. Os três seriam "a piada" pro resto dos tempos.

- Que idéia Dominic! Puta que pariu... era só isso que faltava na minha vida...

- Mas então como...

- Eu não tô afim, não deu pra reparar? Desce logo Dominic, pelo amor de Deus. Eu me conheço, logo eu perco a cabeça e quem se ferra? Eu. Então faz esse favor, some!

- Ele vai embora daqui a pouquinho, Dan... só desce, come alguma coisinha e pronto. Ninguém se machuca. Ou você prefere que ele suba? Porque você sabe que é isso que vai acontecer.

Daniel passa a mão no rosto, sabe que Domi tem razão - Uffffffff tá certo Dominic... faz assim, desce e diz que eu tava no banheiro, mas que já tô descendo. Pode ser?

- Uhum... mas você vai descer mesmo né?

- Vou Dominic!

- Desce comigo... eu tô com medo de chegar lá sozinho.

Daniel joga a cabeça pra trás como faz sempre que está de saco cheio, pega a primeira camiseta que vê, veste. E aponta pra porta. Dominic abre um sorriso.

Dominic vai andando na frente, Daniel vai andando devagar, na escada sente cada degrau.

Quando entram na cozinha, Steve está de pé com os braços cruzados – Por que a demora?

Dominic não consegue mentir assim, na cara do pai, fica mudo. Daniel por outro lado não vê problema nenhum, ainda mais no estado que está - Eu estava no banheiro quando Domi me chamou... e ainda tinha que me trocar.

- Sei... isso é verdade Dominic?

- Credo pai... eu não tô em condições de mentir pro senhor, não.

Steve levanta a mão para ele ficar quieto, olha para Dominic.

O caçula balança a cabeça que sim.

Derek olhava para os dois tentando avisar alguma coisa, mas como?

- Os gritos que ouvi...?

Dominic olha pra Daniel com os olhos arregalados, ele respira fundo – Eu falei pra ele não entrar, pra me esperar do lado de fora. Pra variar ele não ouve. E entrou. Só isso, não aconteceu mais nada, pai, eu juro.

- Ele relou um dedo em você Dominic?

Daniel dá uma risada sarcástica – "Ele" está aqui, sabia?

- Cala a boca! Pode responder sem medo, Domi.

- Não pai, ele não me fez nada. Só gritou... pra não perder o costume. Um animal como sempre

- Hey! Você tá abusando moleque!

- Vê se cala a boca!

**- OS DOIS, PAROU!**

O silêncio é imediato.

- Eu tenho que sair agora, mas se quando eu voltar eu notar o menor sinal de briga... os TRÊS vão apanhar! Entenderam bem?

Derek abre os braços – Porra, eu não abri a boca.

- Não vai ter briga nenhuma. (Daniel fala encarando o caçula)

- Para bem de vocês, que não tenha mesmo. Agora façam seus pratos, comam, lavem a louça, ajeitem a cozinha e cada um cuidando das suas tarefas. Daniel, depois disto tudo, quarto.

- Sim senhor. (responde com voz de saco cheio, mas Steve deixa passar)


	6. Chapter 6

- Para o bem de vocês, que não tenha mesmo. Agora façam seus pratos, comam, lavem a louça, ajeitem a cozinha e cada um cuidando das suas tarefas. Daniel, depois disto tudo, quarto.

- Sim senhor. (responde com voz de saco cheio, mas Steve deixa passar)

Enquanto o pai ainda está pela casa, começam a montar os pratos, colocar para esquentar no micro-ondas, tudo no maior silêncio. Só quando ele grita um "tô indo" e eles ouvem o carro saindo é que relaxam.

Derek corre até a sala para se certificar que ele tinho ido embora mesmo, volta, senta para almoçar . Antes de Daniel e Dominic sentarem, ele já quase terminou. Quando a mãe estava em casa, ele se policiava para demorar um pouco mais e não levar bronca por não mastigar a comida direito.

Daniel não tem pressa, retira o prato do micro-ondas e vai andando devagar até o balcão, aí apoia um cotovelo, começa mexer a comida.

Dominic pega o prato e senta de frente para ele.

Derek observa Daniel um tempinho, está ansioso para saber oque houve no colégio – Não vai sentar... ?

Dominic encara Derek , mas Daniel não estressa, só vira de costas para Derek, abaixa um pouco a bermuda com a cueca, o suficiente para ele ver algumas marcas vermelhas esverdeadas.

Derek desce do banco, segura no ombro de Dan, olha mais de perto, franze a testa - Puta que pariu! Ele te deu de vara?

- Não me deu de vara, como escolheu uma verde. Amostra grátis, a noite tem mais.

- Tá brincando...

Daniel encara ele, nem responde, volta a comer.

- Mas... ele vai te bater duas vezes por causa de uma merda de suspensão?

- Isso aqui não foi por causa da suspensão. Pelo menos foi oque ele disse.

Derek olha pra Dominic para ver se ele tinha entendido, mas Domi está com o mesmo ponto de interrogação na cara.

- Oque você fez Daniel? Alguma você aprontou pra tirar ele do sério deste jeito.

- Claro...

Derek levanta pra levar o prato para pia - Ele não é moleza, tá longe de ser o cara mais paciente do mundo, mas você também meu irmão... você complica bem a sua vida com esse seu geniozinho do mal.

Daniel bufa – Agora você também vai me encher o saco?

- Não... só quero que você admita que você força a barra... as vezes.

Daniel vira os olhos - Eu não disse que não mereci, disse?

Dominic ainda está pensando nas marcas que viu no quarto – Quando a mãe ver isso aí... ela não vai deixar ele te bater mais.

- Você acha mesmo? ... Deus te ouça... mas nem tô contando muito com isso. A última advertência, eu implorei pra ela assinar e não contar pro pai. Ela ficou brava pacas... ficou mais de duas horas falando na minha orelha, fora as chineladas.

- Se ela tivesse contado pro pai, você tinha tomado muito mais que chineladas.

Derek começa rir cobrindo a boca, Dominic tenta segurar, mas não consegue, cai na risada também, Daniel acaba rindo – Aquele dia foi foda rsrs ela correndo atrás de mim... nem é pra rir... queria ver se fosse com vocês...

- Ah vai, Dan... a mãe bate pra tirar o pó.

- Só se for em você que é o bebezinho da casa. Em mim ela não tem dó de descer o braço.

Dominic mostra o dedo do meio, Daniel não liga, adora provocar o mais novo. Dominic depois que completou 13, entrou mais fundo naquela fase do "eu não criança".

Derek termina de lavar o prato, secar, volta a sentar. – E aí? Não vai contar pra gente como foi lá no colégio?

Daniel não levanta os olhos do prato, está sem fome, fica empurrando a comida de um lado para o outro – Contar oque, cara?

- Qualé Dan...a gente veio o caminho todo falando disso, aliás hoje você foi assunto... o herói do dia sabia? rsrs Toooodo mundo comentando... porra, quem nunca teve vontade de mandar aquele corno se fuder?

Daniel continua olhando para o prato, ergue as sobrancelhas – Né?

- Conta Daniel, a cara dele... eu pagava pra ver rsrs

Dominic continua comendo, mudo, olhando uma hora para um, outra para o outro. Também está curioso.

- A cara dele antes ou depois do pai quase me catar na frente dele ou quando eu quase ajoelhei nos pés dele? Cara... não tô nem um pouco interessado no que todo mundo achou. Eu me fudi Derek!

Derek perde o sorriso – Eu sei... a suspensão...

Daniel ergue um pouco a cabeça, encara o irmão irritado – É, a suspensão... claro, é exatamente isso que tá me deixando assim...

- Eu só tô dizendo que apesar de tudo... tem um lado bom.

Daniel empurra o prato longe - Tem? Qual? Me conta porque até agora eu não descobri. Qual a parte do quase eu apanhei lá dentro, você não entendeu?! Você tem idéia do pavor que eu senti quando eu vi o pai chegando? Eu quase me mijei, cara.

- Ele já foi me buscar no colégio neste esquema, Daniel. Eu sei que é foda.

- Desta vez foi diferente, pior, muito pior...

" Flashback "

- Com quem você acha que está falando? Vá já para diretoria.

Daniel levanta cheio de marra, recebe cumprimentos dos colegas, olhares das meninas, passa pelo professor com um sorriso na cara.

Na diretoria...

- Você espera aqui. (Hernandez fala apontando para o banco)

Daniel senta largado, dá um sorrisinho para secretária, ela balança a cabeça – De novo aqui Daniel?

- Saudades de um bom bate papo com Sr. Jackson.

- Eu tenho dó da sua mãe...

Daniel finge que ignora, mas no fundo está preocupado, a mãe provavelmente iria mata-lo.

Passam alguns minutos, Hernandes, o professor, sai da sala deixando a porta aberta. Jackson sai na porta, olha feio para Daniel, depois faz sinal para a secretária ir falar com ele. Como eles deixam a porta aberta, ele consegue ouvir - Samantha, por favor ligue para Sra. McGarret e passe para mim, eu mesmo quero falar com ela.

- Sim senhor.

Daniel se ajeita no banco, abre as pernas, entrelaça os dedos entres elas, abaixa a cabeça quando ouve ela voltando.

Samantha pega o telefone, faz a ligação uma, duas vezes, ninguém atende, levanta, vai falar com o diretor, só que desta vez fecha a porta. Quando volta para mesa, começa ligar novamente, de repente fala – Sr. McGarret? Estou ligando do Mid-Pacific Institute. O senhor pode aguardar enquanto transfiro a ligação para o Sr. Jackson? Obrigada.

Daniel arregala os olhos, começa negar com a cabeça, a moça olha para ele, dá um sorrisinho de satisfação. – Sr. Jackson, estou passando o Sr. McGarret.

Em menos de 30 minutos Steve esta entrando na diretoria. Daniel se arrasta para o canto do banco, se encolhe na parede, querendo desaparecer antes do pai nota-lo.

- Bom dia, eu fui chamado...

- Sr. McGarret?

- Sim.

- Um momento, vou avisar que o senhor chegou.

Steve agradece, só então olha para trás e vê o filho. Estreita os olhos, senta ao lado dele, fala baixo – Oque você fez agora Daniel?! Você quer ser expulso? Porque aposto que é isso que eles querem fazer com você!

- Não pai... eu...

- Senhor McGarret, Daniel, podem entrar.

Steve levanta, Daniel fica sentado.

- **Vamos** **Daniel! **(O tom severo, faz com que Daniel levante e siga o pai sem argumentar)

Após os cumprimentos, Jackson não perde tempo, começa a contar oque havia acontecido na sala de aula.

Steve não acredita no que está ouvindo, vira para o filho – Isso é verdade Daniel?

Daniel baixa os olhos, esfrega as mãos na calça.

- Res-pon-da!

- Calma pai...

- Eu não quero me acalmar, quero que você responda oque eu perguntei.

- Tá... eu xinguei ... ele começou a pegar no meu pé, como ele sempre faz. Ele não vai com a minha cara, pai. E todo mundo começou a rir de mim. Eu perdi a cabeça.

Steve, passa a mão no rosto.

- Sr. McGarret, a falta de respeito com que Daniel se dirige aos professores

- É mentira! Eu não...

Steve encara Daniel, imediatamente ele cala a boca. Jackson faz um gesto de cabeça, agradecendo, volta a falar – Como o senhor acabou de ver... este tipo de comportamento está virando uma constante. Tenho tido muitas reclamações, os professores me pedem uma atitude... mas em consideração ao senhor e sua esposa, os convenci que poderíamos resolver internamente. Mas veja o senhor, só este mês já aplicamos a retenção 6 vezes. (Steve franze a testa, se olhar matasse, Daniel estaria mais que morto). Porém o episódio de hoje teve um sério agravante. Seu filho ameaçou o Sr. Hernandez.

- Ele fez oque? **Você fez oque?**

Daniel se encolhe do outro lado da cadeira, tentando se afastar do pai. – Eu falei só pra assustar ele pai... não ia fazer nada.

- Como o senhor sabe, temos normas... principalmente no que se refere a comportamentos agressivos... porém, desta vez não estou preocupado apenas com oque faremos com Daniel aqui...o problema vai além do colégio, Sr. McGarret. O professor se sentiu de fato ameaçado e está disposto a prestar queixa contra seu filho.

Daniel levanta – **Ele não pode fazer isso!**

-** Senta Daniel! **

**- Não! Eu não vou **

Steve levanta, rosna as palavras** – Senta nesta cadeira! A partir de agora, você só fala quando e se eu permitir. Fui claro? **

Daniel olha para pai cheio de raiva, mas não ousa não obedecer. Senta devagar, enquanto balbucia um sim senhor.

Jackson admira a autoridade de Steve sobre Daniel. Na verdade, sente vontade de aplaudir aquele pai. Quantas vezes ele havia presenciado pais ficarem calados, envergonhados perante a ele, enquanto os filhos reinavam.

Steve senta sem tirar os olhos de Daniel, fica assim alguns segundos antes de voltar a atenção a Jackson.

- Eu gostaria que o senhor chamasse o professor Hernandez.

- Eu não acho que isso seria conveniente...

- Eu faço questão que meu filho peça desculpas a ele.

- Ele está muito abalado com o ocorrido... não sei se um confronto, não prejudicaria ainda mais o caso de Daniel.

- Vamos correr este risco. Eu não vou sair daqui antes do Daniel se desculpar adequadamente.

Jackson gosta de ver a reação de Daniel. O garoto tinha perdido completamente aquele arzinho de bad boy, estava mansinho, parecia até outro.

Quando Jackson sai da sala para chamar Hernandez, Steve puxa a cadeira de Daniel com ele em cima – Você trata de pensar em um ótimo pedido de desculpas, porque se ele prestar queixa... coisa que você até merece... eu nem quero pensar no que eu vou fazer com você!

- Não deixa ele fazer isso comigo pai...

- Você se colocou nessa. Eu não posso fazer nada!

- Mas... o senhor é policial...

- Pois é... você acha mesmo que é hora de me lembrar disso?

Daniel sente os olhos encherem de lagrimas, mas ouve passos do lado de fora, respira fundo, se controla.

Hernandez entra na sala, nem olha para Daniel, cumprimenta Steve e senta na cadeira que o diretor indica.

- Sr. Hernandez, fui informado do acontecido e a única coisa que posso fazer no momento é me desculpar pelo comportamento lamentável do meu filho e garantir ao senhor que isso nunca mais irá se repetir.

- Eu acredito que esta seja a sua vontade porém... acho difícil de acreditar que o comportamento de Daniel irá mudar do dia para noite. Em nenhum momento ele se mostrou arrependido, pelo contrário, quando o afrontei ele ficou mais agressivo e quando o mandei para para a diretoria... ele saiu da sala comemorando seu feito. Se nenhuma punição for aplicada, os outros alunos vão pensar que podem fazer o mesmo. Eu não posso admitir...

Jackson intercede – Daniel será suspenso por 3 dias, Hernandez. Ainda não informei o Sr. McGarret, mas a decisão já foi tomada.

Steve concorda, depois fala olhando para Daniel – Eu dou minha palavra que ele será punido em casa também. (Daniel não sabe onde enfiar a cara). Peça desculpas Daniel!

- Sr. McGarret... não há necessidade...

- Eu insisto. **Daniel!**

- Eu tô pensando pai...

Steve estreita os olhos, Daniel começa gaguejar um pedido de desculpas.

- **Melhore isso!**

Steve nervoso como estava assustava, até Hernandez sente um pouco de pena de Daniel – Tudo bem Sr. McGarret...

- Se estivesse tudo bem, nós não estaríamos aqui, Sr. Hernandez. Vamos Daniel, todos temos oque fazer.

Daniel engole o orgulho, respira fundo – Sr. Hernandez, eu peço desculpa por ter me comportado daquela maneira. Não vai se repetir, senhor. E... aquilo que eu falei... foi da boca pra fora... Eu juro. Por favor não preste queixa. Meu pai vai me matar se isso acontecer.

- Daniel! (Steve adverte)

Hernandez surpreende a todos, inclusive a Jackson - Tudo bem Daniel... eu aceito suas desculpas, mas se isso acontecer novamente, eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de ir para delegacia.

Daniel balança a cabeça, não confia no seu auto controle para olhar nos olhos de Hernandez.

"Fim do Flashback"


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine dá partida no carro com um sorriso no rosto, sua consulta havia sido adiantada em 30 minutos, com isso ela chegaria em casa antes do previsto.

Para o carro na garagem, desce do carro, pega algumas sacolas de compras de supermercado, abre a porta da cozinha, estranha o silêncio. Normalmente a casa era cheia de sons... música, vídeo game, risadas, conversas altas... discussões, sempre havia algo acontecendo... o silêncio na casa dos McGarrets normalmente significava problema. Começa andar pela casa devagar preocupada com o que podia encontrar.

Da sala grita – MENINOS! CHEGUEI!

Nenhum deles aparece. Aquela hora os filhos deveriam estar em casa. Pega o celular para ver as horas, vê duas ligações perdidas do colégio, três do marido, uma de casa. O coração começa bater mais forte. Sobe as escadas em direção aos quartos. O primeiro quarto é de Dominic... a porta está aberta e o quarto vazio. Vai para o quarto de Derek, a porta está fechada, bate, chama, ninguém responde, abre a porta devagar... vazio. A porta de Daniel é a próxima, ela nem pensa em bater, simplesmente abre a porta.

Daniel e Derek tomam um susto enorme. Derek leva a mão ao peito, Daniel que estava de bruços na cama, rola para o lado, depois se torce de dor.

Claro que não tinham como ouvir nada, estavam jogando com o fone de ouvido e como de costume o som devia estava no ultimo volume.

- Vocês quase me mataram do coração, sabiam!

Daniel tira o fone, levanta ainda fazendo caretas – Nós? A senhora invade meu quarto deste jeito e ainda gente é que tá errado? Ninguém mais bate na porta nesta casa?

Catherine leva as mãos a cintura, os olhos de faíscam – Que jeito é este de falar comigo Daniel?!

Dominic sai do banheiro, passa rápido para o quarto dele, não quer saber de encreca.

Daniel solta o ar, percebe que fez merda – Nenhum mãe... é que eu também assustei. Desculpa vai...?

Derek ainda mantem a mão no peito – Pai do céu... eu quase pari uma jaca...

Catherine acaba rindo, Derek era sempre o mais aprazível dos três, como sempre falava ou fazia algo para quebrar o clima ruim.

- Desculpem... eu não costumo entrar sem bater, eu respeito a privacidade de vocês, mas quando eu cheguei e casa estava quieta... chamei e ninguém respondeu, os quartos vazios... meu coração veio a boca.

Daniel mostra o fone – A gente não ouviu a senhora chamar.

- É... eu odeio o barulho destes games, mas começo a odiar mais ainda este treco. Hoje mesmo vou falar com seu pai para ligar os videogames na sala de TV e se desfazer destas porcarias.

Daniel e Derek falam em coro - Não!

Catherine não entende, franze a testa – Vocês preferem ficar com este barulho no ouvido?

Daniel se apressa - Não... não é isso. Se bem que acostumei com o fone... é que hoje não é um bom dia para falar com o pai sobre isso, se ele souber que a gente estava jogando... A senhora não falou com ele... tipo depois do almoço, falou?

Ela lembra das ligações perdidas - Ele tentou falar comigo, mas eu deixei o celular no vibra e esqueci dele completamente. Por que?

Derek deixa o fone sobre o console - Você se vira sozinho Dan?

Catherine olha pros dois, conhece aquela troca de olhares - Oque vocês aprontaram desta vez?

- Eu, nada.

Daniel estreita os olhos, dá um sorrisinho – Valeu Derek!

Derek abre os braços, faz cara de "oque eu fiz?"

- Vai embora logo, vai.

Catherine respira fundo – Pelo amor de Deus, Daniel... me diga que não tem nada a ver com as ligações perdidas do colégio no meu celular.

Daniel ergue os ombros, olha pra baixo – Eu bem queria...

Catherine consegue esconder o desapontamento - Oque aconteceu agora Daniel? Outra advertência?

- Não...

- Graças a Deus... (respira aliviada)

- Eu fui suspenso... 3 dias.

- Você oque?

- ... E o pai já sabe. Ligaram pra ele... como a senhora não atendeu...

Catherine senta na cama, olha para o filho, mesmo sem saber o motivo da suspensão, que claro, coisa boa não devia ser, ela se sente em falta com ele, com o marido.

Daniel anda até a janela, olha pra fora, não consegue encarar a mãe.

Só agora Catherine olha mais atentamente para o filho e percebe que ele havia chorado - Ele foi até o colégio...?

- Uhum

Catherine presume que o marido já o havia castigado - Daniel, venha aqui filho... me conte oque aconteceu.

- Eu tenho mesmo que contar mãe? Eu não aguento mais esse assunto. Cada vez que eu penso, meu estomago vira. E... eu não quero que a senhora também fique brava comigo. Eu preciso que a senhora me ajude com o pai.

Catherine não entende, mas antes que ela ouça a explicação seu celular começa a vibrar no seu bolso. Olha para o visor, fala para Daniel, enquanto vai saindo do quarto – É o seu pai... Alô meu amor...

Daniel vê a esperança de escapar de uma surra saindo pela porta. Estava mesmo fudido! Quando o pai contasse oque ele tinha feito... a mãe ficaria puta com ele e do lado do pai.

Passam uns 20 minutos, nada da mãe voltar. Ele decide ir atrás dela.

Olha no quarto, sala, a encontra na cozinha.

- Mãe, posso falar com a senhora agora?

O jeito como ela olha para ele já diz tudo. Daniel balança a cabeça irritado, vira para sair dali.

**- Como você teve coragem Daniel?**

Ele não pára, continua saindo, ela levanta ainda mais a voz - EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

**- A senhora está gritando comigo, é muito diferente! **

**- Você quer levar umas chineladas Daniel? Por que se você continuar falando comigo neste tom, é isso que você vai ganhar.**

Daniel passa as mãos nos cabelos, anda de um lado pro outro, olha para ela transtornado - Não, pelo contrário, eu vim aqui porque eu não quero apanhar mais. Vim pedir pra senhora não deixar ele me bater de novo. (respira fundo, usa sua melhor cara de "Dominic"). Por favor mãe... conversa com ele...

- Ele me contou oque aconteceu no caminho da base para casa. Eu não gosto quando ele bate em vocês Daniel, principalmente quando ele está nervoso. Mas você sabe como evitar... se você controlasse seu temperamento... mas não, você responde, agride.

- Já vi tudo, a senhora está do lado dele.

- Somos uma família, não existe lado algum! Preste atenção na maneira que você acabou de falar comigo. Quando a resposta não é a que você gostaria de ouvir, você simplesmente explode.

Daniel vira de costas pra ela, baixa a bermuda, deixando a mostra as marcas nas pernas - Ele contou que me bateu com uma porra de vara verde?

Catherine franze a testa, fica olhando as marcas - Eu não perguntei oque ele havia usado...

Daniel sente uma ponta de esperança. Apela - Pede pra ele não me dar outra surra, mãe... por favor, diz que eu já apanhei o suficiente. Tá doendo pacas.

- Vá para o seu quarto, Daniel. Ele me disse que mandou você ficar lá, até que ele deixasse você sair. Se ele chegar e você estiver aqui... eu não vou ter nenhum argumento...

- A senhora vai falar com ele por mim?

- Eu vou falar com ele sobre essas marcas, obvio que ele terá explicações para me dar. Agora sobre a punição pelo que você fez no colégio... Ele está decidido, Daniel. E eu concordo com ele... que... você precisa de uma boa lição.

Daniel sente os olhos encherem de lágrimas, morde o lábio para não começar a chorar.

- Se não for para me livrar da surra... não quero que a senhora fale nada. (ele vira e sai andando o mais rápido que consegue. Se pudesse corria escada acima)

- Daniel! Daniel?


	8. Chapter 8

Steve pára o carro na frente de casa por volta das 19 horas. Olha para a casa, todas as luzes acesas... como adoraria entrar, jantar tranquilamente, passar algumas boas horas familiares e depois poder dormir por pelo menos 8 horas ininterruptas. Mas talvez ainda hoje precisasse ir ao encontro Kono e Chin. Estava no meio de um caso de sequestro, todo e qualquer minuto era precioso para resgatar a vitima com vida. Danny havia se oferecido para ir no lugar dele, mas ele não teve coragem de aceitar, afinal hoje era o dia de Danny ficar com Grace. E não existia nada no mundo que fizesse o parceiro mais feliz que estar com a filhinha. Lembra dos próprios filhos... precisava compensá-los pela ausência desses últimos dias. Segura no volante, apoia a cabeça nos braços, respira fundo, pensa no que vai ter que fazer quando entrar. Não era justo fazer Daniel esperar mais. Recorda perfeitamente da tortura que era esperar o pai chegar. Era quase pior que a surra. Bate forte no volante, detestava ter que fazer aquilo. Cada vez que um deles estava encrencado, os olhares que ele recebia dos outros... era terrível. Como se ele fosse o algoz, o impiedoso. Mas mal sabiam eles, como ele sentia cada vez que os via e ouvia chorando. Definitivamente, aquela função não era nem um pouco prazeroso ou confortável... mas era a função dele como pai. E como nem sempre se pode fazer apenas oque se gosta...

Sai do carro, caminha para porta de entrada, fica ali parado alguns segundos antes de abri-la, fala consigo mesmo " vamos lá Steve, força! Você precisa dar a direção para o seu filho." Abre a porta e logo vê o caçula entretido no celular, chega mais perto, Dominic estava tão distraído que leva um susto, baixa rápido o aparelho, olha para ele de um jeito como se estivesse fazendo uma coisa errada.

Steve sorri para ele, recebe um sorriso de volta, depois uma carinha preocupada – Não fala pra mãe que eu tava jogando no celular, tá pai?

Steve faz uma cara de quem está pensando no assunto, depois senta no braço do sofá, afaga o cabelo do caçula – Não falo... mas passa pra cá.

- Ahhh pai... eu vou ficar de castigo?

- Não... só quero evitar que você cai em tentação. E outra, se a mamãe disse não... era para você estar jogando, campeão?

Dominic olha para baixo, nega com a cabeça, depois arrisca olhar para o pai – O senhor não ficou bravo, ficou?

Pronto, de novo aquele olhar que fazia ele sentir o cara mais malvado do mundo.

- Eu pareço bravo?

- Não...

Steve escorrega para o sofá, Dominic dá espaço para o pai, mas não sai muito de perto, gosta quando o pai abraça ele, faz carinho... ainda mais quando os irmãos não estão por perto para zoarem ele depois. Se aconchega, deixa a cabeça encostada no ombro do pai.

- Hoje o senhor não vai sair mais, né?

- Não sei... espero que não. (Sente-se culpado por pensar assim, mas não consegue evitar)- Me fala, como foi sua tarde?

- Normal... ou quase normal. E a do senhor?

- Quase normal...? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu né pai... Daniel não implicou comigo nem uma vez hoje rs (brinca, mas claro que estava chateado). Ele não pára quieto, tá sempre procurando oque fazer, enchendo a gente pra acompanhar... (ergue os ombros) é estranho não trombar com ele pela casa.

Steve, balança a cabeça, dá um beijo na cabeça de Dominic – Eu sei como é... para mim também é estranho chegar em casa e você não falar " Pai, o Daniel..." (provoca o caçula)

- Eu não faço isso! Não todo dia... só quando ele me bate... ou me zoa... Tem dias, que eu nem não reclamo dele, mesmo ele tendo feito um monte de coisa pra mim.

- É verdade... tem os dias que você só reclama do Derek. (Dominic olha feio pra ele, Steve dá uma gargalhada) Tô brincando, filhote... Eu sei que vocês brigam o tempo todo, como todos os irmãos fazem... mas que gostam uns dos outros.

- Gostar, gostar... não sei... a gente tá acostumado um com o outro... (Fala com um sorriso no rosto)

- Eu sei como é... acontece o mesmo comigo. Acostumei com vocês...

- Não... o senhor gosta da gente... admite.

Steve faz uma cara como se tivesse sido descoberto fazendo alguma coisa errada, depois sorri – Tá certo, você me pegou... mas não espalha... não quero parecer muito...

- Mole? Rsrs

- Eu ia dizer sentimental, seu moleque! (Aperta Dominic, começa fazer cocegas)

- OK OK eu me desculpo rsrs o Senhor não é mole rsrs pára rsrs

Com as risadas, Catherine vem da cozinha, encosta no batente da porta, fica quietinha admirando a cena.

Derek também ouve as risadas, desce e pára atrás do sofá. Dominic olha para cima, vê o irmão olhando feio para ele e automatimente se sente como Derek queria que ele se sentisse, um traidor.

Steve sente a mudança em Dominic, olha na mesma direção que ele estava olhando e vê Derek ali parado. Acha que Dominic está com vergonha, afinal, os mais velhos não davam uma trégua.

Steve dá um tapinha leve na coxa de Dominic e faz menção em se levantar para falar com Derek, mas o caçula, segura no braço dele. Steve estranha, pensa, OK... isso é novo. Olha novamente para Derek, agora tinha entendido, deveria ter prestado mais atenção, afinal a linguagem corporal dizia tudo, Derek estava pronto para atacar o Dominic. Se sente mais incomodado que o normal, afinal, ele não podia ter um momento de sossego?

Levanta, conta até 10 internamente, isso o acalma e o faz lembrar que ali na sua frente, estava seu outro filho, um menino de apenas 15 anos.

- Oi filho!

Tenta a tática do sorriso, mas Derek continua encarando o caçula.

- Derek!

A voz mais firme, faz com que o filho olhe para ele.

- Boa noite, senhor.

- Senhor...? OK... qual o problema filho?

- Vários! (Derek fala voltando a olhar para o caçula)

- Olhe para mim, sou eu quem está falando com você!

Catherine entra na sala, antes que as coisas esquentem. – Olá querido! ... faz tempo que você chegou?

Steve olha para ela, depois para Derek, volta a olhar para a esposa. Aquele olhar amoroso, carinhoso... se sente mais calmo. Vai ao encontro dela, trocam um selinho, Catherine coloca a mão no rosto dele, Steve fecha os olhos com o contato. Poderia passar horas ali... aquele toque, aquele perfume... tudo nela fazia bem a ele.

- Cheguei a pouco...

- O jantar está quase pronto. Você prefere ir tomar um banho... ou ficar comigo na cozinha enquanto termino? Depois posso subir com você...

Dominic faz uma cara de nojo, Derek continua parado sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma – Senhor, podemos conversar... antes?

- Fale Derek.

- Em particular.

Catherine olha para o filho por cima dos ombros do marido, com quem diz, fique quieto! Steve sorri, não sabe quem ela está querendo proteger... o filho ou ele? Segura no rosto dela, dá outro selinho, agora mais longo e vira para encarar o filho.

- OK Soldado, vamos conversar.

Derek se perde com aquele tom irônico, olha para pai irritado – Oque eu quero falar com o senhor é sério.

- Derek, oque quer que seja, pode esperar. Seu pai acabou de chegar do trabalho. (Catherine novamente olha feio para o filho)

- Não, não pode!

Steve fica mais sério, aponta para o escritório, Derek solta o ar, como quem está de saco cheio – Tá bom, eu falo aqui. Mas a conversa continua sendo particular. Eles podem...

Steve encara ele – Chega Derek! Vá para o escritório e me espere, logo estarei lá. Aconselho que você aproveite o tempo para repensar na maneira que você quer conduzir nossa conversa, porque se você continuar neste tom... não dou 2 minutos para você ser um garoto bem triste.

Derek engole a seco, olha para a mãe, é obvio que ele ficou chateada com ele... dali não viria ajuda. Começa andar para o escritório, contrariado, entra e bate a porta.

No mesmo segundo Steve vira para ir atrás dele. Catherine segura em seu braço - Querido... ele só está preocupado com o irmão...

- Isso não lhe dá direito de falar do modo que falou e muito menos bater a porta. Ele quer fazer birra... eu sei como acabar com ela.

Catherine cruza os braços, começa andar para cozinha. Steve joga a cabeça para trás, suspira, vai atrás dela.

- Cathy... eu não vou matar o menino, só vou dar uma dura. Vou ouvir tudo que ele tiver para falar. Não vou bater nele a não ser que ele ultrapasse o limite. (Catherine estreita os olhos, Steve levanta as mãos). Eu vou me controlar, prometo. Confia em mim?

- Que pergunta, claro que confio. Mas... é que também queria falar com você.

Catherine vai começar a falar, pára quando Dominic entra na cozinha – Mãe, tô com fome...

Steve só olha na direção de Dominic. O menino pede licença baixinho e some de vista.

- Está bem, Cathy. Fale... eu vou ouvir.

- Não quero que você deixe Derek esperando...

- Nós dois precisamos de tempo. Fale.

Catherine passa a mão sobre o balcão, depois olha para o marido - Eu vi as marcas, Steve.

Steve respira fundo - E? Eu te disse que tinha batido nele.

- Você não disse que foi de vara! Você bateu nele de vara! Ele está cheio de marcas... está com dor... me partiu o coração.

- Eu não gosto de ser o causador desta dor, mas não estou arrependido, se necessário, faria novamente. Ele está fora de controle e você sabe. Cathy, por que eu bati nele na semana passada?

- Eu sei porque Steve, não precisa falar comigo como você fala com as crianças.

- É só para me certificar que estamos na mesma página.

- Porque ele me desobedeceu, foi malcriado, saiu sem dizer para onde ia, voltou duas vezes já passavam das 2 da madrugada... foi assim durante toda a semana que você esteve fora. Eu tentei cuidar das coisas sem envolver você. Apliquei castigos, cheguei dar umas chineladas nele, mas no dia seguinte lá estava ele fazendo tudo de novo.

- Nó dois sabemos que não foi apenas esta semana que ele se comportou mal. Eu sabia que você estava escondendo alguma coisa referente a ele, mas como você não falava, respeitei, não interferi.

- Você sabia?

- Claro que sabia. Você nunca notou o jeito que eles ficam quando chego em casa e eles aprontaram alguma?

Catherine pensa um pouco a respeito, era verdade, os filhos evitavam ficar perto do pai, ficavam uma seda com ela, prestativos... tudo para ela não contar nada para ele.

- Você andava... anda tão ocupado, tão cheio de preocupações no trabalho... eu queria que quando você chegasse em casa, pudesse relaxar.

Steve sorri

- Eu não estou dizendo que não é para você castiga-lo. Mas ele ficava cada dia mais malcriado, parece que estava me testando. Ah, Steve... será que isso só não é uma forma de conseguir nossa atenção?

- Se for isso, a minha ele conseguiu. Escute amor, as marcas não vão ficar mais que dois ou três dias. Ele mereceu cada lambada, Cathy. Ele não está machucado, esta dolorido.

- É que você mesmo disse que estava com raiva... pode ter se excedido...

- Eu não me excedi. Eu confessei que havia batido nele quando estava com raiva, porque odeio fazer isso, odeio não estar no controle, precisava ser sincero com você. Mas tenho total consciência do que eu fiz e sei que não usei nem força, nem quantidade excessiva.

- Então... ele já foi castigado, Steve... não bata mais nele... por favor...

- Concordamos que ele precisava de uma lição mais firme, Cathy. Suspensão é coisa séria! E está não é a primeira. Se deixarmos passar, com certeza não será a última. A próxima... não existirá, na próxima, ele será expulso.

- Eu sei... mas... ele não tem culpa... não exclusivamente... ele tem seu temperamento.

Steve sorri, fala com sarcasmo – Então a culpa é minha?

- Eu não disse isso... só... estou dizendo que ele tem um gênio explosivo, como o seu... ele se desculpou com o professor...

- Eu dei minha palavra que ele apanharia. Que tipo de exemplo eu seria se voltasse atrás?

- Eu não quero que você bata nele e ponto final! (Fala virando de costas para ele)

- Cathy, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu disse que ele seria castigado. Não vou voltar atrás com minha palavra. Se você quiser ficar brava comigo... eu não posso fazer nada a respeito. Só gostaria que você entendesse que estou fazendo isso, porque quero o melhor para ele. É minha responsabilidade mantê-lo na linha.

- Ele é meu filho também!

- Já tentamos do seu jeito e não deu certo! (Steve levanta a voz, coisa rara de acontecer quando ele falava com a esposa)

Catherine olha para ele com cara de choro. Cobre o rosto. Sente os braços fortes do marido ao redor dela, fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Me desculpe meu amor... eu não queria falar com você deste jeito... me perdoa.

- Eu sei que você é um ótimo pai, Steve... mas estou morrendo de pena do nosso menino.

- Eu não vou machucar "nosso menino".

- Eu confio em você.

Steve sorri, abraça ela mais forte – Isso diz muito para mim. E... eu prometo que não vou ser mais severo do que o necessário... nem que ele me tire do sério. Que tal?

Catherine sorri, dá um beijo na bochecha dele, outro na boca – Esta bem... mas você poderia usar apenas sua mão...

Steve sorri – Boa tentativa, mamãe urso... agora deixa eu ir "conversar" com nosso filho do meio. Daniel está cheio de advogados hoje... (sorri)

Catherine finge uma cara feia – Eu acho lindo, eles se cuidarem assim.

Steve balança a cabeça, sorri – Eu também...

Dá um beijo na testa dela antes de sair para ir ao encontro de Derek.

Entra no escritório, que só havia recebido este título por ter uma mesa, uma cadeira e uma estante de livros... no resto, não parecia nada com um escritório, era um dos lugares mais agradáveis da casa. Uma das paredes, inteira de vidro, dava uma vista maravilhosa para o quintal e mais ao fundo, o mar. E era lá que Derek estava de pé admirando a paisagem. Ouve a porta, vira para olhar para o pai e instintivamente dá um passo para trás.

Steve coloca o dedo em riste – Quantas vezes nós já conversamos sobre bater as portas nesta casa? Várias, não é? Então você não tem desculpa. Venha aqui!

- Por favor pai... eu nunca mais bato porta nenhuma na vida.

- Derek...

Derek caminha até o pai, como um condenado indo para forca. Steve espera ele estar na frente dele, para então pegar no seu braço, virá-lo e aplicar meia dúzia de palmadas.

Derek aperta os lábios, faz caretas a cada uma, mas não emite nenhum som. Assim que o pai solta o braço dele, esfrega a bunda com as duas mãos, fazendo cara de dor.

Steve tem noção que aquelas poucas palmadas não tinham doido tanto quanto o filho queria que ele acreditasse.

- Poderia ter sido pior, Derek. Você sabe por que não foi, não sabe?

- A mamãe pediu por mim...?

- Oque você acha? Mas você pode não ter tanta sorte na próxima vez, então sem bater portas, entendido?

- Mais que entendido. (fala esfregando a bunda)

Steve indica o sofá para Derek e encosta na mesa, cruzando os pés e os braços.

- Fale... estamos sozinhos. Está do seu agrado agora?

- Tirando os tapas...

- Derek...

- Tá bom pai... eu só queria quebrar o clima.

Steve sorri para ele – Não tem clima nenhum... agora fale oque você quer. Seu irmão deve ter feito um buraco no chão lá em cima.

- Pois é dele mesmo que eu queria falar... (respira fundo)- Vou ser direto, por que ensaie a tarde inteira e nenhum jeito ficou legal. (respira fundo novamente e fala rápido)- O senhor já bateu nele de vara. Não tá bom ainda?

Steve não gosta nem um pouco do que ouve, fala em tom de reprimenda – Direto é uma coisa, desrespeitoso é outro! São coisas bem diferentes Derek!

Derek olha pra ele, agora com mais medo. O pai tinha razão, mas não era para ter saído daquele jeito, não foi aquilo que ele ensaiou – Desculpa pai. Eu sou um desastre quando estou com medo. Não era pra eu ter falado com o senhor assim. Eu não devia nem estar falando nada, se ele souber que falei vai me quebrar...

- Aí dele se ele relar um dedo em você!

- Caraca! Eu não tô dando uma dentro! Foi só um jeito de falar pai. Faz um tempão que a gente não briga... não de porrada.

- Um tempão? Não tem 3 dias que vocês estavam se pegando, Derek. Memória ruim a sua.

- Aquilo nem foi briga né pai? A gente trocou uns empurrões, uns chutes... nem teve porrada.

- Porque eu cheguei na hora.

- É... esta parte eu lembro.

Derek faz umas caretas, Steve ri – Que bom, sinal que fiz um bom trabalho. Agora, que você já disse oque tinha para me dizer, eu quero tomar um banho, antes de falar com seu irmão.

- O senhor vai mesmo dar outra surra nele?

- Chega Derek! Você está ultrapassando o limite. Isso não é assunto seu.

- Como não? Ele é meu irmão, se fosse comigo, ele estaria aqui tentando livrar a minha. Aquele cara é um filho da puta, não vale nada pai, ferra todo mundo de graça. Por isso que eu não acho certo, o senhor...

- Calma aí camarada! Eu já te avisei duas vez... não vai ter terceira.

- E o senhor sempre diz que podemos nos expressar.

- Vocês podem, mas não nesse tom e muito menos usando palavrões. Quem decide os castigos nesta casa, sou eu, garoto. E nunca mais tente me dizer oque eu devo ou não devo fazer, fui claro?

Derek engole a seco, o pai estava perdendo a paciência com ele.

- Outra coisa, aquele "cara" é seu professor, uma figura de autoridade dentro do colégio e eu não admito que nenhum, ouviu bem, nenhum dos meus filhos sai por aí desrespeitando ninguém, principalmente professor!

- Mas tá certo ele desrespeitar a gente né?

- Defina desrespeitar, porque estou começando achar que você não sabe oque esta palavra significa.

Derek vira o rosto para o outro lado, vira os olhos.

- Vire os olhos novamente e nossa conversa será outra!

- Eu não... (Steve encara ele, Derek levanta as mãos) Tá bom pai... é que o senhor não entende... ele pede trabalhos de ultima hora, tipo, bem quando dá o sinal ele começa escrever na lousa, tem muita gente que vai embora... aí não entrega o trabalho, ele nem quer saber, não deixa entregar depois, nem valendo menos pontos. E tem mais, quando ele pergunta alguma coisa e a pessoa não sabe, ele fica dizendo que a pessoa não merece estar ali... ele já fez isso comigo. A vontade é mandar ele se fuder mesmo!

- Derek!

Derek levanta e começa ir para porta – O senhor nem ouviu nada! Só ouve as partes que eu me enrolo!

- Eu não dei ordem para você sair! Volte aqui e sente neste sofá antes que eu te dê umas boas cintadas.

Derek volta devagar, senta, está irritado.

- Eu ouvi tudo que você disse. Não vou dizer que o Sr. Hernandez seja uma das minhas pessoas prediletas, assim como tenho certeza que está longe de ser o professor mais querido, mas isso não justifica oque seu irmão fez. Ele errou e vai ser punido.

Derek balança a cabeça negando, está muito puto.

- Eu não preciso e nem estou pedindo a sua aprovação. Você entende isso?

- (...)

- Derek?

- Entendo... perfeitamente. Posso sair agora?

- Não. Você pode escolher um destes dois cantos (aponta para as paredes sem janela) e ficar lá até eu mandar te chamar para o jantar.

Derek olha pra ele como se não entendesse – Por que?

- Porque eu não quero te bater.

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

- 3 SEGUNDOS PARA VOCÊ ESTAR NO CANTO! E NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NENHUMA PALAVRA!

Derek levanta de pronto e quase corre para um dos cantos.

Steve sai do escritório, passa pela sala, Dominic olha na direção dele, mas ele nem nota, sobe as escadas de dois em dois degraus, precisa de um banho, uns 10 minutos no chuveiro para relaxar os nervos antes que ele explodisse.

**Dears, o próximo provavelmente será o ultimo. Daniel, deve estar passando mal com toda esta movimentação na casa.**


	9. Chapter 9

POV Daniel

Cara, como eu odeio isso! Que tipo de gente tortura os filhos deste jeito? Ficar preso no quarto, sem tv, sem música, sem game, era pior que tomar uma surra. Se bem que hoje... de repente é até melhor ficar aqui, pelo menos não tenho que lidar com meus irmãos me olhando como se eu fosse um coitado e nem com a falsa da minha mãe.

Cara, como eu tô puto com ela! Não sei explicar o porque, só sei que estou . Mas o normal seria estar com raiva do meu pai que tinha me batido e ainda ia me bater de novo, certo? Não vou falar que na hora que ele pegou aquela vara, eu não fiquei com raiva, porque eu estaria mentindo. Só que como sempre, depois que terminava, eu não consigo ter raiva dele.

Agora ela...não posso nem ouvir a voz. Bem que ela tentou falar comigo no meio da tarde, mas eu não quis ouvir. Não quero ainda. Insano, eu sei, mas é mais forte que eu. Mas quando ela bateu na porta, meu sangue ferveu.

- Dan? Filho, posso falar com você um minuto? (Eu nunca fiz tantos sinais "feios" em tão pouco tempo)

- Me deixa quieto! (A vontade foi gritar uma coisa bem pior)

Claro que ela não deixou. Entrou e simplesmente sentou na minha cama. Eu estava deitado de barriga pra baixo (obvio), virei a cabeça pra o outro lado, pra ela perceber que não era bem vinda.

- Filho... não faz assim... a mamãe só quer...

Aquilo foi demais pra mim, explodi. Do único jeito que eu podia... porque nem sou doido de colocar um dedo na minha mãe, virei pra olhar bem pra ela e gritei. - **QUER PARAR DE FALAR DE VOCÊ MESMA NA TERCEIRA PESSOA? NÃO PERCEBE COMO ISSO É RIDÍCULO! EU NÃO TENHO MAIS 6 ANOS!**

A cara que ela me olhou foi impar! Se fosse num outro dia, provavelmente eu teria reconsiderado no mesmo segundo e estaria ajoelhado nos pés dela, pedindo perdão, mas hoje... hoje eu queria que alguém além de mim sofresse.

Enfim, foi um momento de prazer que pode me custar uma surra bem mais ferrada da que eu já ia levar. Oque eu posso dizer a meu favor? Bem, eu não estava pensando com clareza. Quem pensa direito todo fudido por uma surra de vara? Ninguém né? E esse nem era todo meu drama, eu ainda ia levar uma surra de cinto quando meu pai chegasse. E nem ia ser uma surra leve (como se isso existisse). Meu pai nunca pega leve... pelo menos não comigo. Eu nunca apanhei de mais ninguém (não dá pra considerar oque minha mãe faz, bater de verdade), mas tenho absoluta certeza que ninguém pode bater mais forte que ele. Até os tapas de mão aberta doem pra cacete. Daí dá pra imaginar meu estado depois de uma surra de vara.

Não aguentava mais olhar pro relógio. Passei a tarde toda fazendo isso. Não que eu quisesse apanhar, mas a tortura da espera é de matar. Mas agora já passava das seis horas... Ele podia chegar a qualquer momento. Comecei a me desesperar.

Acho que já eram 7, quando ele chegou. Impossivel descrever o que eu senti quando ouvi a porta da sala abrindo... cara, achei que meu coração fosse furar o meu peito. Como eu não ouvi o carro? Será que ele veio de carona? Podia né? Tipo, só estar de passagem, ter que voltar pro trabalho. Aí se ele chegasse bem tardão, nem ia me acordar, ia deixar pra amanhã e aí quem sabe ele esquecesse? Ufffffffff todo mundo tem direito a sonhar...

Eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da porta, agora era uma questão de tempo para ele entrar no meu quarto de cinto na mão e me dar "a surra". Ou... talvez ele me chamasse no escritório. Tomara que não! Tomara que não! Já é foda apanhar. Ter que atravessar a casa pra isso, é ainda pior, constrangedor... não sei porque, mas é. Claro que meus irmãos já me viram apanhar, já levamos várias em conjunto, mas isso não muda nada. É uma merda, dá vontade de furar o chão e me meter no buraco pra sempre. Sem pensar no depois da surra... porque não tem como sair de lá de dentro rindo.

Dominic é o mais liga o foda-se, faz um puta escândalo antes, durante e depois, mas ele é o caçula. Ninguém acha anormal. Mas mesmo assim eu não consigo deixar passar, sempre tiro uma onda com a cara dele. Tem vezes que ele apela e aí eu me ferro por isso, mas faz parte.

Derek também não é dos que apanha calado. Dependendo da gravidade do que ele fez... ou da gravidade que meu pai acha que tem... ele começa a chorar antes mesmo de levar o primeiro tapa. Meu pai fica pra lá de puto quando isso acontece. Mas fala sério, já passou da hora dele controlar essa porra.

Caralho, agora eu não consigo tirar os olhos desta merda de porta... cadê meu pai? Ele chegou tem oque, 10, 20 minutos? Por que ele não sobe e acaba de vez com a minha agonia?

Precisava saber oque estava acontecendo lá embaixo, mas não podia descer, ia apanhar ali mesmo só pela desobediência. Abri a porta e fui andando, pé ante pé e entrei no quarto de Derek.

Derek tomou um susto, baixou a tampa do note. Na hora liguei os pontos – Eu não acredito, cara... Eu na merda e você na sacanagem! Ah vai se fuder!

Virei pra sair, Derek levantou, mas por motivos óbvios sentou rápido, cruzou as pernas e começou se justificar - Eu tô nervoso porra!

- Você...? E você acha que eu tô como?

- Porra bro... vai mesmo querer brigar por pouca merda? Eu não tinha começado... faz você se sentir melhor?

– Faz, claro que faz. Isso muda minha vida (Usei o tom mais irônico que consegui ).

- Você veio aqui pra arrumar treta? Tá pouco fudido né?

- A sua sorte é que eu tô fudido e muito. Tanto que vim aqui pedir ajuda.

Derek abriu um sorriso, agora "mais relaxado" se largou na cadeira – Não me diga? Eu sempre achei que quando isso acontecesse iam explodir fogos de artificio... o grande Daniel, precisa de ajuda... diz aí no que um sacana como eu pode ajudar?

- Eu juro que se você não tirar este risinho da cara agora mesmo, eu vou te tirar os dentes!

- Wow! É assim que se pede favor na Ogrolandia?

- Quer saber? Esquece.

- Não, não... espera Dan. Fala aí, eu parei a zuera.

Encarei ele mais um tempinho pra ver se não ia sair mais nenhuma pérola da boca dele. Aí continuei - É o seguinte, o pai chegou e

- Chegou? E você tá fazendo oque aqui? Tá maluco? (O moleque levantou da cadeira, abriu a porta, olhou pra todos os lados do corredor) Você quer me fuder Daniel?

- Passou a crise histérica? Posso falar pra voltar pra masmorra?

Ele voltou, sentou na beirada da cama - Fala, mas faz isso rápido. Se ele sobe e te pega fora do quarto... dentro do meu ainda por cima... eu não quero apanhar.

- Eu quero né? Dá pra ouvir, porra!

Ele só fez um gesto com a mão pra eu continuar.

- Dá pra você descer como quem não quer nada e ver onde o pai está? Se ele estiver com a mãe, vê se estão falando de mim e vem me contar. Preciso me preparar caso minha mãe conte pra ele que eu gritei com ela.

- Você se desculpou, certo? (a resposta devia estar na minha cara) Pelo amor, cara... você é doente, só pode ser. Se ela chorou, ele vai notar e aí meu irmão... nem Jesus te salva.

- OK, obrigado pela informação, eu juro que não sabia. Mas e aí? Você vai me quebrar essa ou não?

Ele levantou, passou as mãos na lateral da bermuda.

- Se é só isso... eu quebro essa pra você.

- Fico te devendo.

- Sério? Depois de tantas que você já me livrou? Vai se fuder né Daniel. Tava te zuando, irmão. Mas fica a dica, eu tô aqui... posso te ajudar as vezes, não precisa fazer tudo sozinho.

Dei um abraço tão forte nele que quase quebrei as costelas do moleque. Não que eu não abrace meus irmãos, mas normalmente tem um motivo, uma data especial. Fiz uma nota mental: Preciso fazer isso mais vezes.

Derek saiu na frente e da ponta do corredor fez sinal que estava tudo limpo. Corri pro meu quarto e fechei a porta o mais devagar possível. Agora era esperar. Me joguei na cama, enterrei minha cara no travesseiro e fiquei ali por um bom tempo, horas talvez. Xinguei Derek até acabar meu repertório de palavrões e nada do infeliz aparecer.

Levantei da cama e pensei em ir até a ponta da escada , dar uma espiada, mas antes de eu chegar até a porta, ouvi passos no corredor, pelo barulho era meu pai e pior, ele estava irritado. De repente o barulho cessou e entrei em pânico esperando aquela porta abrir, mas nada. Travei, nem respirar eu respirava, fiquei assim até ouvir a porta do quarto dele fechar.

**Pessoal, este ficou curtinho, porque tem só POV do Daniel, ... estou trabalhando no final, mas ainda esta semana termino tá?**


	10. Chapter 10

Steve sobe as escadas em um nível de irritação palpável, já no corredor dos quartos pára em frente ao quarto de Daniel, pensa uns segundos se entra ou não. Decide seguir para o quarto, tomar um bom banho e depois resolver este assunto.

Entra no quarto, tira a camisa, só então olha para o relógio... ele já estava em casa há quase uma hora. Não pensa duas vezes, veste a camisa e sai rumo ao quarto de Daniel. Não tinha percebido o tempo voar.

Dá uma batida na porta, não espera resposta, entra. Encontra Daniel de pé no meio do quarto.

Daniel estava atento a qualquer barulho. Quando a porta do quarto do pai abriu, ele já ficou de sobreaviso.

Steve olha para ele, nota que o menino chorou, provavelmente várias vezes durante a tarde... e ele não tinha ajudado em nada prorrogando a espera. Endurece o coração, não podia fraquejar.

- Boa noite, filho.

- Por que o senhor demorou tanto?

Steve respira fundo, passa a mão no rosto... sem dúvida nenhuma, este não era seu melhor dia.

- Não me force a perder o fio de calma que ainda tenho, Daniel. Eu não tive um bom dia.

**- E o meu foi ótimo né? Eu passei um dia de cão! **

- Se a conversa vai seguir este ritmo, quer saber, eu dispenso. Estou cansado, sem humor... e queira você acredite ou não, eu não gosto de bater em nenhum de vocês. Nem em você, que tanto pede. Vai, tira a calça e apoia as mãos na cama.

Steve leva as mãos a fivela do cinto, Daniel arregala os olhos – Não! Espera pai... por favor

- **Esperar oque**? Você me tirar de vez de prumo?

- Não! Claro que não. É que...poxa, o senhor me deixou o dia inteiro de castigo... aí chegou e me deixou esperando mais. Não tinha como socializar depois?

- Você não quer reformular? Porque se a intenção foi me deixar mais calmo... funcionou ao contrário.

Daniel passa as mãos nos cabelos, anda pelo quarto – Não vai adiantar eu falar nada, não é? O senhor nem tá ouvindo!

- Tô ouvindo sim, a pergunta é: Você está ouvindo oque você está falando? Eu acho que não. Você aprontou feio hoje Daniel...

Daniel perde a linha, joga a cabeça pra cima - Ah não... de novo o mesmo sermão? Quem aguenta? Atira de uma vez e acaba com meu sofrimento!

Ele mal termina de falar, o pai já está na frente dele e está espumando.

- Você vai ver oque é sofrimento agora mesmo!

Steve coloca um pé sobre a cama e empurra Daniel sobre a perna dele.

- Não! Eu não sou mais criança!

Daniel empurra o corpo pra trás, mas Steve é mais rápido, segura-o no meio do percurso e já manda uma palmada, não uma qualquer, uma utilizando praticamente toda sua força.

**- AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIiiiiiii!** (O grito é totalmente genuíno. Só este tapa já fazia toda a dor da surra de vara voltar)

Outra palmada com a mesma força, outro grito. Daniel começa espernear, quer sair dali a qualquer custo - **ME LARGA! ME LARGAAAAA! O SENHOR NÃO PODE...**

- Não posso? Quer ver eu te provar o contrário?

Mais duas palmadas fortes, agora nas pernas. Daniel apoia uma mão na cama pra não cair e a outra ele leva pra trás para se cobrir. Steve pausa - **Tira a mão ou vai ser pior!**

**- NÃO TEM COMO SER PIOR! NÃO TEM! **(Daniel está em pura agonia, a dor está forte, os olhos já estão marejados)

Steve puxa Daniel para fora da perna dele, colocando-o de pé. Daniel cobre a bunda, dá um passo pra trás, Steve segura-o pelo cós da bermuda e já abre o botão, Daniel segura, leva um tapa na mão, larga e logo se vê só de cueca.

Steve começa desafivelar o cinto, enquanto fala em um tom baixo, mas carregado de autoridade - Eu vou te mostrar como sempre tem como ser pior!

Daniel vai andando pra trás até bater as costas na parede - Não pai, eu não aguento uma surra de cinto...

- Pensasse antes! Mãos sobre a cama e pelo amor de Deus, não me faz ir te pegar aí.

- Não! Eu vou ouvir pai... não me faz apoiar na cama, nem deitar, nem nada... eu não quero apanhar mais...

Steve balança a cabeça - Você é inacreditável, sabia? Me diz, você inda não está cansado de apanhar por me desobedecer, Daniel? Porque eu estou ficando cansado de ter que te bater pela mesma coisa.

Daniel baixa os olhospara se controlar e não dar uma resposta atravessada. Respira fundo e faz o orgulho descer goela abaixo, pela centésima vez no dia.

– Então não me bate pai... fala comigo... eu vou ouvir... (Usa o tom mais humilde possível. A verdade era que ele falaria qualquer coisa para escapar do cinto. Até ouvir outra "palestra")

Steve mantem a postura firme, fala mais ríspido - Falar oque? Você tem razão, este assunto já foi mais que discutido. Eu sei porque vou te castigar e você sabe porque vai apanhar. O papo acabou! Ultima chance, antes de você perder a cueca! **Coloque as mãos sobre a cama agora! **(A ultima parte sai em um tom mais grave)

Daniel se encolhe, os olhos enchem de lágrimas, sabe que acabaram as negociações... chegou o final da linha. Era obedecer ou obedecer. Vai até a cama, apoia as mãos. Não tem coragem de olhar pra trás, não quer ver o cinto na mão do pai.

Steve espera ele se ajeitar, vai até ele, chuta de leve o pé de Daniel na parte de dentro, para ele abrir mais as pernas.

- Mantenha a posição até o final. Se você se mexer ou tentar se cobrir, oque acontece Daniel?

Daniel passa o rosto no ombro, provavelmente para enxugar as lágrimas. – Por favor pai... eu não sei se vou aguentar ficar parado...

- Quais são as regras?

- Porque isso pai? Eu já sei que fiz cagada... eu tô onde o senhor mandou...

**- Quais são as regras!?**

- Se eu sair da posição ou me cobrir o senhor acrescenta 5 cintadas por cada parada.

- Ou seja, as regras são conhecidas?

- Sim... senhor...

Steve dá um passo pra trás e dá a primeira cintada.

- ARGHH (Daniel solta um grunhido, bate o pé no chão, mas não tira as mãos da cama, nem grita)

A próxima desce mais forte. – URRFFFF (Daniel encosta a boca no braço, abafa um grito, volta a olhar para frente).

Steve não pretende dar muitas, mas quer que todas sejam muito bem sentidas, para que o filho não repita o mesmo erro por um bom tempo. Ergue o braço acima do ombro e dá três seguidas.

- AAAAAUUUAAAAAAAIIIIAAAAIIII! (Daniel sobe na ponta dos pés, respira fundo várias vezes, falta pouco para ele estar chorando de soluçar)

Mais três, agora com um pouco mais de força. Daniel não segura – AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII CHEGAAA! CHEGAAAA!

Steve não dá tempo dele assimilar aquelas, desce uma sequência mais longa. Daniel perde de vez a compostura, bate os pés, soca a cama, grita, chora, tudo ao mesmo tempo. As únicas palavras compreensíveis eram pai e pára o resto era uma mistura de choro, soluços e palavras indecifráveis.

Steve vai para o lado dele, coloca a mão em suas costas, Daniel despera, sabe que quando o pai faz isso é porque ele vai dar pra doer com "D" maiúsculo.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR PAI! ME PERDOA! EU PROMETO QUE VOU SER UM ALUNO EXEMPLAR! EU JURO, EU JURO! EU OBEDEÇO! NÃO ME BATE MAIS FORTE! POR FAVOR, CHEGA!

- Mais 3 e terminamos Daniel. Quero que você lembre por um bom tempo desta surra, para que eu não precise repeti-la... pelo menos não tão cedo.

Dá um tempinho para Daniel assimilar antes de alertá-lo - Não saia da posição e logo isso termina.

- E-eu... não... vo-vou conseguir pai...

Steve olha mais atentamente para o filho. O rosto banhado em lagrimas, o corpo todo tremulo...Ele tinha razão não havia jeito dele aguentar as cintadas finais sem se mexer... e ele teria que cumprir o prometido e acrescentar mais cintadas.

- Vai conseguir sim. (Encosta a lateral de seu corpo em Daniel e passa o braço em volta dele) – Fique firme!

Daniel balança a cabeça que sim, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Logo duas cintadas acertam em cheio sua bunda e a ultima pega nas coxas .

**Chega de malcriações**! - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chega de desobediência**! - MEUDEUS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU

**Chega de falta de respeito**! - PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Steve joga o cinto sobre a cama, continua com o braço em volta de Daniel enquanto com a outra mão faz carinho em suas costas. Por uns bons minutos Daniel fica chorando, soluçando. Depois começa erguer o corpo devagar, Steve tenta ajudar, ele vira o rosto para o lado, levanta um pouco a cabeça para olhar para o pai antes de puxar o corpo.

Steve respira fundo e se afasta um pouco deixa-o se virar sozinho. Espera ele estar de pé, mesmo que apoiando na cama, para falar com ele.

- O jantar está pronto. Você 15 minutos depois desça para jantarmos, OK?

Daniel não olha pra ele, balança a cabeça concordando.

Steve sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás dele. Encosta na parede do lado de fora, abraça a cabeça, não era fácil castigar nenhum dos filhos, mas Daniel era o pior... sempre o deixava em frangalhos.

Balança a cabeça como quem precisa despertar e segue para o seu quarto. Nem se quer senta para tirar as botas, arremessa-as para o canto e já vai entrando no banheiro arrancando a roupa. Liga a ducha no máximo, apoia os cotovelos na parede, fecha os olhos e deixa a água massagear os ombros, o pescoço... precisava relaxar.

Fica ali uns 5 minutos só deixando a água fazer seu trabalho. Desocupa a cabeça, não quer pensar em nada, só quer ouvir a água batendo no seu corpo. A vontade era ficar ali para sempre, mas o estomago começa fazer barulho, rebelando-se. Estava na hora de tomar banho de verdade e sair.

Sai do boxe, enrola uma toalha na cintura e caminha para o quarto ainda batendo a mão no cabelo para tirar o excesso de água. Quando entra, dá de cara com Daniel de pé no meio do quarto. O choro já havia cessado, mas os soluços ainda não.

- ... e-eu... preciso saber... se... o senhor... me desculpou...

Steve não fala nada, anda até o filho e abraça-o bem forte . Daniel se larga nos braços do pai, começa chorar novamente, a pedir desculpas.

- Shiiiiii calma... acabou filho...claro que eu desculpei.

- E-eu vou fazer só oque o senhor mandar pai. Eu juro. Nunca mais eu...

- Sem promessas difíceis de cumprir... nunca mais é um tempo enorme. Mas se você controlar esse gênio e essa boca... acho que a gente prorroga este tipo de papo por alguns meses ou semanas...

Daniel levanta um pouco a cabeça para olhar pro pai – Eu vou ser um anjo daqui pra frente... o senhor vai ver.

Steve aperta ele no peito, dá uma gargalhada, que provavelmente a casa ouve.

Fim


End file.
